Different
by Gorgoglo45
Summary: Lilly Evans is different. She dresses different, she thinks different and she acts different. But the thing that makes her so different is that she caught the eye of James Potter. There is only one problem....she hates James and everything he stands for.
1. I'm Free

Different: By Marina  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters of anything you recognize from the books.  
  
Lilly was laying on her already made bed just looking at the ceiling anticipating how her school year is going to be like. If it will be different. "Different.. yea right." Lilly scoffed and rolled her eyes. She rolled off her bed and looked at her mirror. She turned left then, turned right checking to see if her outfit was okay. She was wearing a forest green, long sleeve shirt, with black cargo pants that were low enough to see her angel-piggy panties. She also had a long rainbow scarf around her neck, but you can't forget her matching rainbow toe-socks. She had rings on every finger, big clunky lime green and black earrings and her hair was wavy from bed-head but she liked it that way. "Lilly break-feast!" Mrs.Evans called from downstairs. "Coming Mother!" Lilly yelled back. She looked around her room to make sure she wasn't missing anything then walked to the kitchen. "Here Lilly have some breakfast, it's good for you. You are way to skinny." Mrs.Evans rambled on as she piled one stacks of bacon, ham, sausages, and eggs on her plate. Lilly looked at her mother with wide eyes. "EWW Mum! You know I don't eat meat or eggs. Its wrong to eat poor little animals-- "But what about eggs?" "Well, that's just pre-life! You didn't even give him or her a chance to live!" Lilly argued as she pushed away her plate. "So do you want cereal." Mrs.Evans said lamely knowing defeat. "Of course." Lilly replied simply.  
  
Mrs.Evans went to pour cereal in a bowl while muttering something about how ridiculous kids today are Lilly was just about to eat a spoonful of wheaties, when Petunia walked in.  
  
"Must you yell, so early in the morning? The neighbors will start talking-- What are you looking at freak?" Petunia asked Lilly who was staring at her opened-mouthed. "What in the hell are you wearing?" Lilly asked with a raised eyebrow. Petunia was wear pink leg-warmers, with an off the should sweater which was way to big on her anyway. She was also sporting bright purple spandex pants with a matching headband. Her make-up wasn't any better. She had bright pink lipstick with clashed with her offly pale skin. Lilly laughed."Who do you think you are Olive Newton-John?" Lilly asked through laughs. Petunia blushed. "N-no. It's the latest style. But you wouldn't know anything about style." Petunia retorted thinking that that was a good comeback. "But you don't even workout, honey." Mrs. Evans said, eyeing her outfit. "Mum! Your supposed to be on my side!!" Petunia shouted stomping her foot on the floor. "Oh Pet, I really wished you and your sister would just get along-- "Your Mother is right you know." Mr.Evans agreed as he walked into the kitchen while fixing his tie."It is get pretty old." "Your Mother is right you know." Mr.Evans agreed as he walked into the kitchen while fixing his tie."It is get pretty old. " What that nasty old tie you always wear or the fighting?" Lilly asked her father sweetly. Mr.Evans chuckled and gave Lilly a noogie. "Daddy grow-up."Petunia said as she ate her bacon. "Who calls there Father Daddy when they are 19?"Lilly asked. "Why don't shut it? You freak!" "At least I don't follow trends like a brainless dolt!" "Well, maybe you should. Then you can seem normal. You and your freak- school-- "I do not go to a freak school!" Mr. and Mrs. Evans were watching the fight like a tennis match, they were to use to it by now. Listen Petunia, I am not going to deal with you right now because.... Well frankly it's a waste of my time. And I am leaving today to go to HOGWARTS. Yes, say it with me HOG-WARTS got that. It is not a freak school it is one of the best wizarding schools in Europe, and I am not going to spend the last hour I have with my family arguing with you! So just give it up you can't win."Lilly snapped. Petunia looked taken-aback, but then regained her cool. She took her napkin clean the corners of her mouth and stood up. "Well, the sooner you leave the better. Mother may I call Vernon" "But that's long distanc-" Mrs.Evans begin but then saw her husband mouthing 'let her'. "All right, go ahead and call him." Mrs.Evans sighed. Once Petunia left Mrs.Evans looked up from her plate at Lilly. "That was really uncalled for Lilly Marie. I do not appreciate you patronizing Petunia. You know better. Your father and I told you to control your outbursts. It has happen way to many times. You know that you are the more rational one so, you why don't you use it to your advantage and let it go. For all of us!" Mrs. Evans snapped slamming her knife and fork on the table making them all jump. "Rachel, Lilly isn't the only one who needs to control herself. Please clam down."Mr.Evans told his wife sternly. "I'm sorry Kevin and Lilly of course. I'm just stressed out. *snif* *snif* my little girl is leaving again. I'm just going to miss you Lilly. You understand that right honey?" "Of course Mum, I'll miss you aswell.Umm..I am going to pack a few books." Lilly retorted as she rushed to her room. She went to her nighstand and took out a parchment and quill and sent a letter to closest, sweetest, friend ever. Her best friend, Audrey Woods  
  
Audrey- Please get me out of here! My Mum is getting sentimental again!! At least my Dad is all right. And of course 'Pet' as my mum likes to call her is being a royal itch with a B. We have quiet a bit to talk about, so the sooner you come and get me the better. Lilly P.S. Don't forget the whisky! just joshing ya!!  
  
Once Lilly reread her letter, and sent it she waited impatiently for a reply. Within 10 minutes an owl came through her window. It was a good thing they lived 4 blocks away from each other.  
  
Lilly- I'll be there in a sec. Sorry about your emotional family. -Audrey P.S. I was looking forward to bringing it too. Damn. Oh well!  
  
Lilly smiled when she finished her letter. She got her trunk and extremely large duffle-bag down stairs. As she got older she soon found out that a trunk doesn't always fit ALL a girls necessities. Especially, if she is 16, and going away for most of the year. "Mum, Dad, Audrey is coming to get me!" Lilly yelled and almost tripped when she saw that Audrey was already there smirking. She has obvisouly just saw Petunia. "AUDREY BABY!" "LILLY DARLING." "HOW HAVE YA BEEN!"They yelled in unison "oh do shut up." Petunia muttered wearily. Audrey and Lilly were to busy hugging to listen. "Lets get out of here. We have so much to talk about." "Don't you want to say your good-bye's to your folks??" "Oh yea, MUM DAD I'M LEAVING! BYE!" "Ahhh! honey don't go yet come here!!" Mrs. Evans yelled out as she pushed her husband out of the way to get there first. She squeezed Lilly to death, and gave her tons of kisses. "Good-bye honey, make sure to write. Have a good school year." Mr.Evans said as he hugged Lilly. He also discretely gave her a huge wad of cash. He did this every year, and every year it got bigger. Mrs.Evans didn't know a thing about it.  
  
"Have fun sweetie." Mr.Evans said and winked. "Oh (we shared a look with Audrey) we will." Once Lilly was out of the house, she took a deep breath. "I'm free." Audrey took out a cigarette and lit it. "Want one?" "Yes, please. I didn't have a ciggy for 2 months."Lilly said eagerly taking a ciggy from Audrey. "Why the hell not?" She asked with raised eyebrows. "Well, you know how I went to Surrey to stay with my Aunt and Grandmother?"  
  
"Yea?" "Well, she has this thing with smoke, she starts coughing her brains out. And they have these smoke detectors that are crazy. It can detect it a mile away. Plus I spent all my money on clothes." Lilly said as she exhaled. "Surrey huh? Must have been fun. You, Petunia, your Aunt and Grandma. You had a fabulous time I expect?" Audrey commented sarcastically. "That's not the worst part Petunia had a summer 'romance.'" "Do tell -- HEY GET OUT OF THE STREET YOU BLOODY HAG!" Audrey yelled out to an old lady who was walking on the sidewalk. Audrey was merely driving on it. She turned 17 two weeks ago, so she went to get her license. "How did you manage to get a license anyway?" Lilly asked temporally forgetting about her conversation. "Oh, you know I am just a good driver." She replied innocently. When she saw Lilly's un-conviced look she gave in. "Okay, I charmed his memory every time I made a mistake. So sue me." "Alrightly..... well, anyway. His name is Vernon Dursly and he is a total git. He is really muscular? aswell, but I found steroids in his bag so I took away and wrote a note to his mother. Petunia is totally smitted with him, its disgusting. I am so glad I am back in London, Surrey is so boring. Petunia says she wants to move there." "I really don't see Petunia as the boyfriend type. *sigh* Hey, we have 30 minutes, how about we go shopping? There is this new place near Kings Cross its great." Audrey asked. "Oh...... all right." Lilly agreed. "Don't worry we won't be late. You know I hate people who are late, especially if its me." Audrey said as she turned the corner and parked. Lilly was so glad to be reunited with her best friend. Audrey was like Lilly, which made them two get along really well. Audrey is very outgoing, which was good because Lilly can't stand boring people, she is also very sarcastic, fun, and likes to tell jokes even if they are really bad ones. But the thing that made Audrey become Lilly's best friend is that she cared. She is too generous for her own good. When it came to looks Lilly and Audrey were total knockouts, but don't tell them that cause they'll knock you out! "So Audrey what did you do over the summer?" Lilly asked as she threw her cigarette butt to the ground and stepped on it.  
  
"I mostly hung out with Jessica Dawn. And listen to music. You know same old same old. What do you think about this shoes?" Audrey asked showing Lilly furry leopard print boots. (think spice girls) "There... different."Lilly replied 'There perfect I'll take them." "What do you think about this top?" Lilly asked Audrey. "No one at all is wearing it!! You should get it!" Lilly nodded. She couldn't see why no one was buying the shirts, they looked really cool. The thing about Lilly and Audrey was that they like to be different. Sometimes its intentionally and sometimes it happens naturely. If they like a music group no one knows about, and they suddenly become famous then Lilly and Audrey will be the first the throw away there 8 track. (Yup I am going 80's hehe). Their style was defiantly something to look at or, well laugh at. You already know what Lilly was wearing but Audrey was more on the edge. She was wearing a hippie purple and blue tie-dye shirt that showed her belly. She was also wearing about 12 brightly colored belts, some with rhinestones, other with spikes, and some with teddy-bears. But the thing was....... they didn't even hold up her pants. Her pants were just like Lilly's only that it was flares. And 'no one wore flares, that's too disco.' It all about the straight leg. Or at least that's what everyone is saying. Her hair was super sleek aswell, since all the girls were puffing and crimping theirs. She was also sporting spiked heels, and lighting bolt earring on one ear and a little diamond stud on the other. She never wore make-up in her words it was "Exactly the things that hide our shortcomings. If a guy likes me, he should know what he is getting and should accept it! " And the no make-up thing works for her.  
  
They got to the car and made sure that no one was looking so Audrey could shrink it. They then walked across the street to the Hogwarts Express. 


	2. Complicated Compartments

Disclaimer: I do not know anything that you recognized from the fantastic Harry Potter series.  
  
WOW, I really didn't expect to get any reviews, let alone nice ones! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews .  
  
GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy : I totally agree!  
  
Musicizdbest: Yes it is very 80's but that is what I was going for. I might be putting in some things that is a bit current; I just hope that won't be a problem.  
  
gherkin: Thank you so much! I'm taking your advice to heart and look for a beta reader. It's just pretty hard to find someone you trust.  
  
lunalovegood5hp: Thats so cool, we have the same name! I never met someone w/ the same name as me. And yes that is a very different Lilly, hence....... the title.  
  
zeldagrl436:I am so glad you like it!  
  
Nikki101: Yes, the boots are scary but I had to write them in! They came to me in a dream! LOL j/k.  
  
Here is chapter two ~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilly and Audrey carried their bags (which were amazingly light since Audrey did a light as a feather charm) through barrier in between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Here we are. Can you believe this is our last year here?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Damn, it is isn't it? I completely forgot. I'm going to miss this-- AHH!!" Audrey was pushed to the ground by a Sirius Black who at the moment was chasing little first years.  
  
"What a prick!" she yelled out as she tried to get up, but unfortunately she was entangled with her things.  
  
"I'm sorry, my friend wasn't looking where he was going. Here let me help you--"  
  
"I don't need your help."Audrey replied back stubbornly. She tried to stand up but ended up falling again. "Lilly help me!" Audrey cried out .  
  
"I can't my hands are totally full." Lilly said apologetically. Before Audrey could do or say anything she was pulled back up. The boy was now picking up her things.  
  
"Here you are. I'm Remus Lupin by the way. Sorry about my friend." Remus smiled and left.  
  
Audrey eyed him carefully. He had on a polo shirt with a sweater tied around his shoulder. He looked like a regular yuppy. He also had on--  
  
"Dress pants?"Lilly asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Don't ask me? Yuck, now I have yuppy scum on my hand." Audrey commented in disgust. Lilly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on lets go find Jessica Dawn  
  
They walked into the train and started looking inside every compartment.  
  
After about 20 different compartment full of 1st years through 3rd years they started meeting people of their age. Much to Lilly's and Audrey's displeasure. Audrey opened one while Lilly opened the one across from it.  
  
Audrey's door: Audrey opened the door to find the "Marauders." And of course Remus was there. "Hey Audrey." Remus greeted her cheerfully. But his friends on the other hand were eyeing her clothes. "Hey, honey. Halloween isn't for another month. You know October 31st. You don't need to dress up." Sirius commented, then laughed his bark-like laugh. Audrey rolled her eyes. "Wow, you really impressed me. You really did. I never knew dimwits knew dates. So what will you be learning tomorrow? How to write your name? Well, here is how you spell it J-A-C-K-A-S-S. Got it? Well, bye pricks!" Audrey said calmly as she shut (more like slam) the door. She looked at Lilly who looked absolutely furious.  
  
"What happened?" Audrey asked.  
  
Lilly's door: Lilly opened the door to find the person she least wanted to see. Jade with her snobby group of friends.  
  
"Oh look what the cat dropped in. What do you want?" Jade asked rudely.  
  
"Yeah look what the cat dropped in." One of her other friends repeated.  
  
"I was actually looking for a friend of mine. I'll be leaving now." Lilly said with forced calm.  
  
"Good we don't need any mudblood filth in here." Jade yelled out. Lilly whose back was facing them turned slowly.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"You heard me. I said we don't need any mudblood flith in this compartment so why don't you just bugger off!"  
  
"If you call me that one more time I'll--"  
  
"You'll do what? Huh. You can't do shit. You are nothing but a pathetic, ugly, disgusting, mudblo--" SMACK!  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY? HUH? YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES. REMEMBER THAT!" And right when she was about to leave she heard laughing.  
  
Lilly once again turned around to see what's up.  
  
"What the hell is so funny." Lilly asked roughly.  
  
Jade started talking in a would be sweet voice. "You think you can hurt me. You really think you can hurt me. Hahaha. Dear, dear Lilly you have so much to learn. Though yes that slap did sting we all know you're the one with the emotions. You stay awake at night crying, wishing it all away. Right?" Then her voice turned rough and cold. "Your pathetic-- aww is poor Lilly crying? Get out you make me sick." Jade didn't stop there, she spit on Lilly's shoes.  
  
Lilly didn't even have the strength to hit her. She was shaking to much to even lift a finger, but somehow she made it out. Lilly then met up with Audrey who didn't look her happiest.  
  
"What happen?" Lilly looked at her still shaking and taking deeps breaths.  
  
"Smith." Lilly spat out.  
  
"Where is she?" Audrey asked sternly.  
  
"Now, Audrey lets--lets just go. Please." Lilly pleaded weakly  
  
"Fine, but you can't let her get to you like that." Audrey told her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Look here's Jessica Dawn."  
  
Lilly and Audrey sat themselves down on the seat.  
  
"Hey guys! It so good to see you. How have you been?" Jessica Dawn said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey." Lilly grunted.  
  
"mmm." Audrey replied looking at the window.  
  
"Well, you guys seem happy. What's up?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," said Lilly sternly.  
  
"She had an incoming with Smith." Audrey answered for her.  
  
"Audrey!"  
  
"Lilly you shouldn't let her get to you like that. You should--"  
  
"So what did you do over the summer? I had to go to Surrey; it was quite a drag." Lilly interrupted.  
  
Jessica Dawn looked at Audrey; who shrugged.  
  
"Well, I went to South Beach. It was nice, you know surf, sand, and lots of sun. Not like all the rain over here. I also got my hair done. What do you think?" Jessica Dawn asked.  
  
Jessica Dawn's hair was blond and had red streaks.  
  
"I like it. That's probably the most outgoing thing you've done." Lilly replied now that she cooled off a bit.  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Jessica D. retorted indignantly.  
  
"Well, she is just telling you the truth. Your quiet the shy one." Audrey said.  
  
"Yea, whatever."  
  
"We better get dressed." Lilly said while walking over to her trunk.  
  
"Why we still have like 2 hours left. The cart lady didn't even come yet." Audrey complained.  
  
"Would you like anything off the cart dear?" The cart lady asked with a warm smile.  
  
Lilly gave Audrey a 'ha ha' look. Audrey rolled her eyes and took out her money.  
  
"I'll have some sugar quills, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, umm.. some of those jelly beans as well, Do you have drinks? No. All right then, give me some of those cockroach clusters too." Audrey paid her money and stay down. Lilly and Jessica Dawn were looking at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Hungry?" Lilly asked.  
  
"No, not really. This is just a light snack." Audrey replied , she then took a bit out of a chocolate frog.  
  
"I see." 


	3. I forgot'

Disclaimer: I do not know anything you recognize from HP series.  
  
Nikki101: Thanks for the review!! I'm glad you like Audrey's comment aswell! ; )  
  
Gherkin: Thanks for the review. I am so glad you liked chapter 2!  
  
GryffindorGoddess28: Thanks for the nice review ,but you confused me with the egg thing. : )  
  
Kali: Well where do I begin? Let me just start by saying that I am human and I make mistakes. I know many people whose name is Lilly/(Lily) who spell their name with 2 L's instead of 1 so excuse me if I ruffled your feathers. I don't know if you wanted to come off as rude, but you did to me. And no I didn't intentionally not put spaces between the quotes; that was an accident, so do forgive me if annoyed you.  
  
Well, here's chapter 3. (Sorry its so short!!!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
The Marauders compartment:  
  
"You so just got told off Padfoot!" James laughed out as soon as Audrey left.  
  
"Yea, yea so funny. Absobloodylootely hilarious. I think I just wet my pants. Do you want to play exploding snap?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Sure Jackass. (Sirius turned his head sharply to James) Geez, I was just kidding, lighten up. You have to admit she was witty." James reasoned.  
  
"Witty? I was thinking along the lines of bit--"  
  
"Sirius! You're the one that made her snap at you. You trashed her clothes." Remus told Sirius.  
  
(Pause)........."What's up your butt?" Sirius asked bluntly.  
  
"Nothing its--its nothing." Remus replied shaking his head.  
  
"Okay whatever-- ahh. Damn it. James you always win! You cheater!" Sirius yelled indignantly. He was now cleaning his face off with his sleeve.  
  
"Me? Cheat, never. Its pure talent. Plus,....... you suck. Hey where's Peter?" James asked looking around.  
  
"He said he had the runs. He's probably in the toilet right now." Remus answered who was currently reading a book.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. So James was there ANY girls in you life yet?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.  
  
"Padfoot you daft, you were with me the whole summer. You should know." James replied rolling his eyes. Sirius grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, were there?" Remus asked curiously. James only had 1 girlfriend, but he was 14 and she moved to New Zealand. They seemed to be in love even though they were really young. But you know what they say 'Love doesn't have an age limit.' James was heartbroken to say the least. Its hard for him to find the perfect girl, he is very picky. Gale (that was her name) was the perfect woman in James eyes, and no other girl really satisfies his needs and wants. He has never dated since Gale so if James ever did find a girl Remus and Sirius knew she was a keeper.  
  
"Nope." James replied simply.  
  
"Hey, guys whats new?" Peter asked.  
  
"YUCK, Wormtail what did you eat before you got here, burritos?" Sirius said as he covered up his nose. Peter blushed.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
~*~ Lilly's compartment:  
  
The girls was all dressed in their uniform. Lily's uniform was normal, well normal for her at least. She had on tights. Normal right? Well, hers had scarlet and gold stripes or were poka-dots. And instead of the normal white collar shirt, Lily's (and Audrey's) was tie-dyed (of course scarlet and gold). Lily never wore her robe like others did, but Audrey sure did. On the hem of her robe was flames. She also had patches from everywhere she went in the world, kind of like the stickers people put on their suit cases. Lily always wore combat boots, while Audrey wore HIGH stilettos heels, or flats (no in-between). They also always wore other houses ties, while they wore their own tie as a belt. Yup totally normal. Jessica Dawn kept her uniform the way it was. I wasn't her fault that she liked to be the same as everyone else. But Jessica Dawn, Lily ,and Audrey knew each other before Hogwarts, so they could never sperate no matter what.  
  
"Lord, I am so hungry!" Audrey cried out rubbing hey belly.  
  
"How? You practically ate the whole cart." Jessica Dawn replied.  
  
"Even though I'm not that hungry, I'm sure my tummy can make room for the feast." Lily said with a smile as she thought about the delicious deserts, and garden burgers. "Yummy, I can picture it now." Lily closed her eyes and licked her lips.  
  
"Stop, your making me think of food!" Jessica D. said.  
  
Lily who was reading finally put her big book down.  
  
"You know I really want to--  
  
"LILY MARIE EVANS WHAT IS ON YOUR SHIRT!" Audrey yelled pointing to her finger at Lilly. Lilly looked down at her shirt.  
  
"Oh, just my head girl pin" Lily replied simply.  
  
"Um, excuse me but why was I not told this?" Audrey asked with an incredulous look.  
  
"I guess I forgot. Sorry."  
  
"Its, alright. You know you can make really good changes. Lily you can make a difference!" Jessica Dawn told Lily.  
  
"I know. I have even written a 10 page outline of what I want to do. Do you want to see it?" Lilly said.  
  
"Uh, I don't think so." Audrey replied. When she saw the look of hurt in Lilly's eyes, she added quickly.  
  
"Only, because we are here; Look!" Audrey pointed to the window.  
  
"Hurray, we're home!" Jessica yelled out as she picked up her things and left the compartment.  
  
"Lilly, weren't you supposed to have a meeting with the perfects or something?" Audrey asked as she put her book-bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Lilly answered simply.  
  
"Well, why didn't you?"  
  
"I forgot." Lilly said as she shrugged her shoulders 


	4. Elbow pudding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the HP series. Nor Micheal Jackson.  
  
GryffindorGoddess28: No worries on the egg thing. So you think Remus loves Audrey huh? But does Audrey love Remus? We'll see, I plan on having a lot of twist and turns! :Evil laugh:  
  
Nikki101:Yes, poor James!  
  
zeldagrl436: Thanks for the review.  
  
Cherry Chalk: Yes, I have noted that mistake. Its burned in my brain now! : )  
  
Kali: Don't worry, its all right. I'm sure everyone has been pissed of once and a while. That was really mature of you to say sorry, and I am also sorry I made you feel bad. All's forgiven?  
  
gherkin: Thanks. Yes, you supposed right! I am just going by the book for that part. ; )  
  
Sparky: Thanks for the complement, yes I must say I do agree with you, but I wanted to give Lily a bit of a "wild child" persona. And without giving to much away, she'll kick the habit because its part of a transition that she goes through with a certain someone. :COUGH:James:COUGH: ; )  
  
Here's Chapter 4: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily and her friends walked into a horseless {well, not exactly horseless right? ; ) }carriage.  
  
"Have you heard the new Michael Jackson record?" Jessica Dawn asked Lily and Audrey cheerfully.  
  
"Umm. No." Audrey answered.  
  
"You're really missing out, he is --  
  
"Not our type." Lily butted in.  
  
"When are you guys are to give up on this whole 'Lets be different "thing. Its really getting old." Jessica D. asked.  
  
"When you can answer this question. What came first, the chicken or the egg?" Lily answered. Audrey nodded.  
  
"Easy, well in order to for a chick to be born it has to be in an egg. But wait, a chicken has to produce the egg so...--  
  
"See, you can't answer it.--  
  
"No! I have it! Hold on!!" Jessica Dawn yelled out as Audrey and Lily stepped off of the carriage.  
  
*~*~* When all the students were situated and the sorting was finished Dumbledore stood up to say some his usual announcements. Forest is forbidden ....blah blah......quidditch tryouts......blah blah....... new defense against the dark arts teacher....blah blah.  
  
"Mmmm, beefy!" Jessica D. moaned as she dug into her spaghetti and meatballs. Lily and Audrey looked at her with disgust.  
  
"That is totally barbaric." Lily commented. She then continued to eat her broccoli and cheese (YUMMY!!).  
  
"Audrey I was thinking that we can go the sleep early this year. You know? So we don't have to be late to our first class, like we did the past 6 years? What do you think? Audrey? Hey Audrey!" Lily yelled and waved her hand in front of her friend's face. Lily turned around to see who she was staring at.  
  
"Who is that?" Lily asked. They were now looking at a Ravenclaw, who was sitting by himself.  
  
"A loner." Jessica D. answered.  
  
"I meant what's his name." Lily said impatiently. Audrey still didn't come back from LaLa Land.  
  
"Well, if my connections are right (Lily rolled her eyes) his name is Daniel Lovegood." Jessica D. said. Audrey finally came back to life.  
  
"Lovegood, huh? How come we never saw him Lily?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Well, he keeps to himself, doesn't he?" Lily answered finally turning her head to face Audrey. "So why are you so interested?" Lily asked with a knowing smirk.  
  
"Because he is attractive." Audrey answered without shame.  
  
"Why do you have to be so blunt? You take the fun out of everything." Lilly said as she threw a roll at her.  
  
"What can I say? Something seems different about him. :sigh:" Audrey 'intended' to put her elbow on the table, but instead it landed in the Yorkshire pudding.  
  
"Oh poop!" Audrey wailed as she franticly started to look for a napkin.  
  
"Need this?" Someone from behind asked her. She turned around and saw that it was Remus Lupin with his well pressed robe, his own house tie on, and short perfectly groomed hair. He had a napkin in his hand.  
  
"You didn't sneezed in that did you?" Audrey asked eyeing it cautiously?  
  
"No." Remus answered uncomfortably.  
  
"Did you spit in it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You wiped your sweat off it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I know, I know, you cleaned your ear with it right? Audrey asked  
  
"No, I was just trying to be nice, seeing your predicament. But your just wasting my time." Remus snapped. He dropped the napkin and left obviously frustrated. Once he was gone Audrey picked up the napkin and cleaned off her elbow.  
  
"Yup, works every time." Audrey said triumphantly.  
  
Lily laughed." What a yuppie! 'I was just trying to be nice' " Lily mocked. Jessica D. on the other hand was giving them a disapproving look.  
  
"Boo whoo! 'Your wasting my time'. What a drama queen!" Lily said.  
  
"Lily?" Jessica D. asked.  
  
"What?" Lily replied.  
  
"Shut up." And with that Jessica D. left the table.  
  
"What's up with her?" Lily asked.  
  
"I reckon she thought you were a bit mean." Audrey shrugged.  
  
"Yea, I guess so. I have to go, I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore." Lily said.  
  
"All right. Leave me by my lonesome." Audrey said with mock hurt. Lily smirked and left.  
  
Audrey was licking off the rest of the pudding that was left on her shoulder when someone sat down across from her. She looked up and immediately wanted to kill herself.  
  
~*~ Lily walked over to Dumbledore who was sitting with the teachers.  
  
"You wanted to see me Professor?" Lily asked.  
  
"Right you are Ms.Evans. Why don't you go with Mr.Potter to my office? He knows where it is and the password. I'll meet you in a few minutes, this pudding is just too delicious to pass up." Dumbledore winked and smiled.  
  
'Mr.Potter? He can't possibly mean James is HeadBoy .'Lily thought. She saw James leaning against the wall, bored from what she can tell. She walked up to him.  
  
"Potter." Lily said.  
  
"Yes, You Evans?" James asked with mild interest. He wasn't even looking at her while she talked. This annoyed Lily. "That's nice." James muttered.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me that we have to wait in his office."Lily said  
  
"Did he?" James asked still not looking at Lily.  
  
"Yes," Lily muttered through her teeth. 'Who did this guy think he was?' And without warning James took off. Lily didn't even notice he was gone.  
  
"Are you coming?" James asked. He was in the middle of the marble staircase. Lily clenched her fist.  
  
"You should have told me you were going!" Lily yelled out from the bottom of the staircase. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, you should have told me you weren't going to the meeting." James replied coolly.  
  
"I didn't even know you were HeadBoy."  
  
"Who said I was?" James replied.  
  
"WHAT? If your not HeadBoy then why am I wasting time on you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Relax it was just a joke. Lighten up." James said as he turned a corner.  
  
"I don't have time to lighten up." Lily retorted.  
  
"Yeah, I can tell by looking at your hair. Don't you comb it? Geez, I thought girls take care of themselves." James said. Lily blinked.  
  
"You did not just say that!"  
  
"I think I did."  
  
"You have no right to talk to me like that. You barely know me! And as for my hair, it wouldn't talk. A porcupine is softer than your hair." Lily snapped back at him.  
  
"Sugar Quill." James said to the gargoyle. James motioned for Lily to go in.  
  
"Ladies first." Lily said then motioned James to go in. James smirked then walked through. 


	5. Pinky's Dilemmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the HP series.  
  
Jessica Dawn: Thanks for reviewing, I'm so happy you found the story, and are still reading it!  
  
GryffindorGoddess28: You are too funny! I love your predictions!! Keep reviewing it keeps me happy!!  
  
Musicizdbest: Lol, don't worry I'm still writing. Thanks for the review  
  
Kali: Goody goody gumdrops! Everyone is on good terms!! I'm glad you like this Lilly, thanks for the review.  
  
CHO24/7: Thanks for the review, and complement!  
  
Gherkin: Sorry, can't tell ya'! You'll just have to keep reading. Wow, did I make James THAT dislikeful? hehe ::pats myself on the back:: ; )  
  
Well, here's chapter 5 (Instead of Jessica Dawn, I'm changing it to just Jessica) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lily walked up the staircase behind James. Lily still pretty ticked didn't look where she was going and tripped on a step and bumped into James.  
  
"Walk much?" James asked.  
  
"I tripped. Is that a crime?" Lily asked. James didn't answer, he opened the door to Dumbledore's office. He walked across the room, and sat down. Lily on the other hand walked slowly talking in the magnificent room. She looked at all his metal instruments, and greeted most of the previous headmaster. Then, he eyes fell on James he was sitting slumped on the chair. Just waiting, just thinking. Or maybe he zoned out?  
  
"I take it you have been in here already?" Lily asked. She hates silences.  
  
"Your very observant." James replied. Lily didn't feel like sitting down, she had too much energy. She started pacing the room.  
  
"Will you sit down? What are you so nervous about anyway?" James asked.  
  
"No, I will not sit down. And I am not nervous about anything, and if I was I wouldn't tell you because it is not any of your business." Lily snapped.  
  
"Touche, touche"  
  
"I am far from 'touche' " Lily replied.  
  
"Yea, okay." James said sarcastically. Lily glared at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" James asked.  
  
"You know I don't appreciate your rudeness."  
  
"This is going to be a long year" Lily muttered under her breath.  
  
~*~  
  
When Jessica left the table she went walking around the grounds for a while. Once it became to cold, she went inside. She was about 3ft away when she remembered something.  
  
"Damn, I forgot to get the password." Jessica smacked her forehead. She looked around the hall to see if anyone was there, but no avail. Jessica sighed and sat down. The portrait opened and Jessica jumped up. Sirius Black yelled from fright.  
  
"Sorry, sorry! Listen Sirius I didn't get a chance to hear the password. So can you tell me it?" Jessica asked wearily, she was very tired. A smirk came to his mouth.  
  
'Uh oh' Jessica thought.  
  
"Only if you do something for me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What?" Sirius whispered something in Jessica's ear. She made a disgusted face and then in a quick motion she had his arm twisted behind his back.  
  
"I am not easy Black. So tell me the fuckin password, or I'll twist something else!" Jessica growled losing her nice, sweet demeanor. Sirius even though he was in pain, liked this side of her.  
  
"All right, all right. It's quaffle." Sirius said. Jessica let go of him. She adjusted her shirt and flipped her hair.  
  
"Thank you for your time Mr.Black." Jessica said professionally as she held out her hand for him to shake. He shook it awakwardly. Its not everyday someone your age is so formal.  
  
"Quaffle." Jessica said to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Thank you." The Fat Lady said politely.  
  
Jessica walked in and went straight to her dorm. When she walked in she heard something, it was Audrey.  
  
"I can't believe I said that. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I'm so stupid!"  
  
"Audrey?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Jessica asked worriedly.  
  
"It's- it's to embarrassing. I can't believe it." Audrey moaned in her pillow. Jessica walked over to Audrey's bed and took a seat.  
  
"What's a matter Pinky?" Jessica said Audrey's old childhood nickname. Back when Audrey took ballet, and her favorite color was pink. She always had her blond curls in two pink ribbons as well. If you look at her in past and present form you've never think they are the same person. Audrey gave in.  
  
"It's Ricky. He came over to me and.. its to horrible!"  
  
Ricky was Audrey's ex-boyfriend who she still had a few feelings for.  
  
"What did he want?" Jessica asked. Audrey went behind Jessica and started braiding her blond, red streaked hair. She always did that when she was stress, nervous, or sad.  
  
"All right here's how it went down......."  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
Audrey was licking off the rest of the pudding left on her elbow when she looked up.  
  
"Mmm, can I have some?" Ricky asked with a twinkle in his eye. Audrey blushed.  
  
"Ricky. How-how have you've been?" Audrey asked nervously.  
  
"Been doing pretty good. I have a girlfriend. She is totally hot. Fine arse too." Ricky said cockily.  
  
'Now I remember why I broke up with him.' Audrey thought.  
  
"Is that so? That's nice." Audrey replied, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.  
  
"Yup, I had quiet a few 'friends' over my house, if you know what I mean." Ricky said looking at his nails. He looked up at Audrey, and their eyes locked. Audrey melted.  
  
'Now I remember why I went out with him.' Audrey thought. There was no color to describe Ricky's eyes. (But I'll try! ; ) ) It was like a yellow, going into a beautiful hazel. They were quite captivating.  
  
"You know Audrey?" Ricky said losing his cocky voice, and taking in a nice warm one. Almost like a whisper. He took hold of her hand.  
  
"What?" Audrey asked. She got chills down her spine from his touch.  
  
"I had the best snog of a life time over the summer!" Ricky said getting back his cocky voice. Audrey took back her hand. (Now who do you dislike more, James or Ricky? LOL)  
  
"Her name was Kitty, and huge --" But Ricky was cut off by Audrey.  
  
"YEA? WELL, I HAD THE BEST SNOG OVER THE SUMMER TOO!" Audrey yelled. She just snapped. She saw that all eyes were on her. Ricky's smile turned into a glare.  
  
"Who was he?" Ricky asked forcefully.  
  
"And why may I ask, do you care?" Audrey asked avoiding his eyes. Ricky put on a fake smile.  
  
"I-I mean, I just want to know. We're friends right? We can tell each other these types of things." Ricky asked, again taking her hand.  
  
"Will, you stop holding my hand?" Audrey asked taking her hand back roughly.  
  
"Sorry, well what was his name?" Ricky asked impatiently.  
  
"Enough about that. So look I added three new patches on my robe. This one is from Uruguay. Its a really beautiful country." Audrey said as she pointed to a patch near her collar.  
  
"Really? I bet it was wonderful. So back to this guy. What's his name?" Ricky asked again.  
  
Audrey knew he would never let it go so she had to think fast. She never really did snog anyone, in fact she didn't even see any males, besides family members, at all over the summer.  
  
"It was um, um." Audrey looked around and her eyes fell upon Remus Lupin. (I bet you didn't see that one coming! ::Said in a sarcastic voice::)  
  
"Lupin over there. Happy? I got to go." Audrey said quickly and left the table. She quickly walked to Remus.  
  
"Lupin, I know I was a real bitch back there, but please can you do me a gigantic favor?" Audrey said in a rush. Remus who was startled by her worried voice agreed.  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
"Whatever Ricky over there ask you please say yes. And go along with it. Please! I got to go. Bye! And thanks a mil!" Audrey started running up the stairs when she stopped abruptly. She just realized what a shitty situation she put herself in. All she could say was......  
  
"Holy shit!" She smacked her forehead, and continued to the tower.  
  
:::END OF FLASHBACK:::  
  
When Jessica didn't say anything, Audrey flipped.  
  
"JESSICA SAY SOMETHING!" Audrey said, by this time Jessica had about 70 braids in her hair. Jessica burst out laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you did something that stupid!" Jessica said.  
  
"I know, its just. You know how I get around Ricky. He just gets me so mad sometimes."  
  
"I know, I know. So I'm guessing your not over him?" Jessica assumed. Audrey nodded.  
  
"I wonder what Remus will say."  
  
"I don't even want to know."  
  
"Ricky is such a plank, I don't even know why you let him get to you like that." Jessica said in an exhausted voice.  
  
"I don't know either. He is the only one who can too."  
  
"Audrey, you can stop braiding my hair now."  
  
"Oh right, sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
Remus watched as Audrey ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"That was odd." Remus said to himself. He was sitting alone, since James had a meeting, Sirius wanted to see if the craving he made last year was still in the dorm, and Peter went to sleep. When he looked up he saw Ricky giving him a smug look.  
  
"Hello, Lupin." Ricky said coolly.  
  
"Hey, Ricky. How was your sum--"  
  
"Let me cut to the chase here. I don't want you going around or near Audrey."  
  
"Um.. All right." Remus said, utterly confused.  
  
"I'm fuckin serious. Whatever might have happen over the summer between you two is over now. Got it." Ricky said roughly.  
  
"We didn-- I mean. Whatever happen between us is none of your business." Remus replied, he didn't like being told what to do.  
  
"It is my business, and if I find that you two have been snogging or something, it will be your head." Ricky threatened.  
  
"I would we snog?" Remus said without thinking.  
  
"I don't know you tell me." Ricky waited for an answer. Remus was getting a bit annoyed right now, and didn't like where this was heading.  
  
"I'll snog Audrey whenever the bloody hell I want to!" Remus said then left the table. Ricky just glared at his back.  
  
'what did you put me in Audrey?' Remus thought. 


	6. SMACK:: a lovely melody

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or What I Am By: Edie Brickell & New Bohemians, or Lies by the Thompson Twins  
  
lunalovegood5hp:thanks for the review, I think you're the only one who notice(or at least mentioned in the review) the lovegood thing. Good job!  
  
Gherkin: Yes, poor Remmie!  
  
GryffindorGoddess28: You are my most entertaining reviewer! Some of your predictions were right but some of them were totally off. Are you related to Trelawney? LOL. Don't worry your babble was fun to read!  
  
Musicizdbest: I looked up conundrum and it meant problem or dilemma. And yes, it was quiet a conundrum! I'm sorry, I won't laugh ever again! I'm so happy, I learned a new word. I feel smart now!  
  
Nikki101: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the Audrey and Remus storyline, but don't get to comfy because there will be a twist that will make a lot of people be mad at me.  
  
Jessica: I'm glad you like the story, keep reviewing.  
  
Here's Chapter six, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but, this is a pretty long chapter for you people. It also has some 80's songs!! ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lily being the impatient/nosy wart she was started looking through Professor Dumbledore things. Lily walked over to a table that was covered with silver bowls. When she looked into the bowls and a smile washed over her. In the bowls were tons upon tons of candy. She grabbed a handful and stuffed it into one pocket and then grabbed another handful and stuffed it into another pocket. Little did Lily know that James was watching her intently. A smile came from James against his will. Lily popped a toostie- roll into her mouth and walked to a shelf where there was a vase. After closely examining it, she officially named it BORING. Then something red caught her eye.  
  
"Oh my gosh, a phoenix!" Lily yelled and ran to it.  
  
"His name is Fawks." James said.  
  
"I've never seen one in person. Hello Fawks. Oh you are so handsome. And look we have something in common. We both have red hair. Well, you have feathers but you know what I mean. " Lily told Fawks.  
  
James chuckled softly enough so Lily couldn't hear.  
  
"A phoenix is a really hard animal to train. But Old Professor DumbleD is a wise man. Yup he is, he can accomplish anything. Your lucky he has you. But I bet you might want to be free right?" Lily asked.  
  
"Don't even try Evans. If you let him go he'll come back." James told her.  
  
"I wasn't planning to Potter." Lily turned back to Fawks. "DumbleD knows everything :: She popped another candy in her mouth :: Yuck! Except how to pick good candy! I hate coconut!" Lily spat out the candy then gasped.  
  
"Opps!" Lily ran to the candy picked it up off the floor and started looking for a dustbin. Lily ran back and forth looking for dustbin but no go.  
  
"WHERE IS THE BLOODY DUSTBIN?" LILY ASKED. She ran across the room once again but tripped on a fold in the rug.  
  
"Umff." Lily managed to get out before she hit the ground. James burst out laughing. Lily was already mad at him, she didn't need this. And, she burned her elbow on the rug.  
  
"Ouch." Lily said. She then stood up and walked over to the laughing James. Without saying anything she stuffed the coconut filled, spit covered, fuzzy from the rug, candy in his mouth. Now it was James turn to run for a dustbin. As he ran all over the place for the trash, it never occurred to him to spit it into his hand. Lily on the other hand was not laughing at James. In fact, she was looking at a thing in front of her. She walked slowly to the shelf. Right there was the most beautiful necklace imaginable. It was pure gold, with a light pink crystal.  
  
"Oh my." Lily breathed out. She didn't dare touch it.  
  
James stopped running and decided just to swallow the damn thing. (Gross!) When he saw that Lily was immensely interested in something, his curious side of him went to check it out. When he saw what it was he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What is it with girls and jewelry?" James asked. Lily heard this, and didn't like the fact that he was saying she was like the rest of them. So she did, or rather said the only thing she could say.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I actually think that necklace is hideous. It's absolutely horrid!" Lily knew this was a lie, but she didn't like James Potter being right. James gave her a look.  
  
"Really?" James asked. He didn't believe her one bit.  
  
"Ye- yes. I think pink is a retched color, and the diamond is way to big. I don't like it at all. Whoever wears that should be in the loony bin." Lily replied.  
  
"What's a loony bin?" James asked.  
  
"It's a muggle term, it means a place where crazy people are kept. Like an insane asylum." Lily said.  
  
"Really?" James asked coolly.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, that's to bad, because my Mother has one exactly like that one. Only the crystal was bigger." James said glaring at her. Lily didn't mean to say anything about his mother.  
  
"I'm so sorry I really really--  
  
"Relax. I was just joking!" James laughed. Lily was furious.  
  
"That's a one of a kind! No one is going to have that necklace." James told her knowledgeably. But Lily was to furious to understand what he was saying.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that you made me feel bad for no reason." Lily shrieked.  
  
"Yea. yea pretty much." James replied simply.  
  
"That is so low. I have SO many thoughts of you right now, but I just can't work it out. But here's what I mainly think. I hate you. You piece of shit." Lily then walked over to the door, opened it and screamed. Professor Dumbledore was standing right there.  
  
"Professor DumbleD, you scared me!" Lily said, hand over her heart.  
  
"I'm quite sorry Miss. Evans. : He walked over to the table with candy:: Here help yourself to some more candy."  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
'He always seems to know' Lily thought. She reached to the bowl and grabbed two pieces.  
  
"Come on Miss. Evans. We both know your sweet tooth is bigger than mine." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. Lily smiled and grabbed the whole bowl.  
  
"Now that's more like it. Let's take a seat, shall we?" Dumbledore said motioning to the chair in front of his desk. James was in the other one. Lily nodded and took a seat.  
  
"Now, I'm sure both of you know that as HeadBoy and Girl you will have plenty of responsibilities."  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"But, I think that your underestimating how much work you'll actually have. You will have a meeting 2 times a week with the prefects, and 2 times a week with each other discussing what you'll be discussing with the prefects. You will also have a meeting 2 times a month with me." Professor Dumbledore told them.  
  
"Professor, doesn't that seem like to much?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean I have other things to do. Like quidditch for example--"  
  
"And I help the underclassmen with their studies, any personal problems, and one on one turdoring everyday." Lily said.  
  
"Really?' James asked Lily impressed.  
  
"Yea. :: She turned to Dumbledore:: Is it that necessary Professor?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so. But those are the duties of the Heads."  
  
"All right, I guess I can do my homework during meals and so." Lily agreed reluctantly. James on the other hand wasn't happy.  
  
"But there are perks. You two get to have your own rooms and bathroom to yourselves. And trust me they are really beautiful. You also get your own house elves--  
  
"A house elf won't be necessary Professor." Lily said quickly.  
  
"Speak for yourself." James said.  
  
"I was." Lily retorted.  
  
"Oh." James said and looked down at his hands.  
  
"Trust me you kids,-- I mean young adults: he winked at them: will be very happy at your new rooms. And your friends will be close by since your room is connected to the Gryffindor tower. It won't as bad or tiresome as it sounds." Dumbledore said.  
  
"All right Professor DumbleD." Lily said.  
  
"Its Dumbledore Lily. Dumble-dore." James told her. That DumbleD thing was getting on her nerves.  
  
"Its all right James, I quite like it. That's all I had to tell you. You will get notices of things you will have to do all right. And Professor McGonagall will show you to your rooms. Carry on."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily and James walked away hand in hand, saying sweet things in each others ears.... HA yea right. It was more like they were 10 ft away from each other say bad curse words to each other.  
  
"You prick." Lily said.  
  
"Oh stop P.M.S.ing, it was only a joke. Only a joke, I'll show you a joke." Lily said as she started rolling up her sleeves.  
  
"Miss. Evans, Mr. Potter right this way." Professor McGonagall said. "Your room will be the portrait next to the Fat Lady. You will also get to pick your own password so chose wisely. Here we are just point your wand to the picture and say the password. Lily your room is on the left, and yours in on the right. I must go, goodnight."  
  
When Professor McGonagall left Lily turned to James.  
  
"So what should the password b--" Lily never got to finish her sentence because James was saying the password which was....  
  
"Jugs." James said. Lily was disgusted.  
  
"You pervert! ::SMACK:: That's is absolutely barbaric! You scum! ::SMACK:: If I ever hear you talk around me in that nature you will be ::SMACK::" Lily yelled, then walked into her new room. She felt really good, that she finally got to take out her anger for James ON James, she felt even better when she saw the room.  
  
James stood there in pain.  
  
"Damn, she can hit." James muttered rubbing his cheeks. She got his left cheek with her hand, and then got his right cheek with the back of her hand, and started over again. James walked in the room and his jaw dropped.  
  
The room was magnificent. The walls were covered with maroon colored velvet. The couches were also velvet, and the coushin were full of feathers. There also was a grand staircase leading up to each of the rooms. The thing that caught Lily's eye was a beautiful black piano.  
  
'Now Audrey, Jessica, and I can jam, ' Lily thought.  
  
James walked over to a door that was on their level. When he opened it he saw that it led to the common room.  
  
"Hey this leads to the common room." James said out loud.  
  
Lily walked over to another door. Her eyes widen. In this room was a huge library supplied with lamps, tables, and obviously loads and loads of shelves. Lily being the bookworm that she was loved it. It seems very mellow, the walls were blue, there also were plants which gave it a refreshing scent.  
  
James walked into another door and jumped for joy.  
  
"When Dumbledore said there were perks he meant it! Look at this place Evans!" James yelled temporally forgetting the fact that she slapped him. Lily also forgetting that she was mad at him went over.  
  
"A pool! Wow, this is incurable!" Lily said as she looked into the room. It was all marble, had a pool, and a hot tub with different taps that Lily recognized were the same as the prefects bathroom. Lily shrieked with delight. "Can you believe we actually live here!" Lily asked James with sparkling eyes. (Which by the way James noticed?)  
  
"All to ourselves!" James said. They now ran all over the first floor just acting like a bunch of idiots. James took off his shirt and shoes and jumped into the pool. Lily ran to the library and ran her finger against the spin of the books. James got out of the pool and Lily left the library. Both jumping for joy ran to each others arms and jumped some. Once they realized what they were doing that let go quickly. Lily regained her cool and scowled at him.  
  
"Prick."Lily muttered and went up to her room.  
  
"P.M.S" James said as he went up to his room.  
  
Lily gasped when she saw her room.  
  
"It's, it's so me." Lily said as she threw herself on her new king size bed. Her room was lime green, with a black border. It was full of candles and one of the corners had tons of pillows for medation. The view from the window was awesome, to say the least. She also had a black dresser and vanity table. Lily walked into a door which she asumed was her bathroom. When she walked in she screamed with fright.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter? This is MY bathroom." Lily told James furiously.  
  
"No this is muy bathruum." James said with a mouthfull of toothpaste.  
  
Lily walked through the huge bathroom, into James room.  
  
"HEY! Get out of there! Thats my room!" James yelled spitting toothpaste everywhere. Lily looked around his room which was slightly bigger than hers. That was probably because there was a bed for James's cat, and less things in the room. It was pretty ordinary, the walls were blue and there was the same four post bed (which was also bigger then Lily's), there was a dresser and a full length mirror.  
  
"See, no other door besides the exit." James said with a smug look.  
  
"Face it we have to share the bathroom." James told her.  
  
"Dumbledore could have at least put a his and her sink." Lily whined.  
  
"I'm to tired to deal with this." Lily muttered and went to her bedroom without brushing her teeth. Lily changed into her pj's and went to a calm slumber. Well, almost a calm slumber because Audrey and Jessica jumped on her bed right when she closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey Lily. Did you miss us?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Hey you guys. How did you come in here?" Lily asked.  
  
"We saw that the wall was open, and we were like 'how is the wall open' so we went to check it out. And let me tell you, that you are so lucky to be living here for the next few months" Audrey said quickly.  
  
"That was Potters fault then. He was the one that opened the door to the common room." Lily told them.  
  
"Are you saying you don't want us to be here?" Audrey asked in mock hurt.  
  
"No, of course not. He's just way to irresponible." Lily said.  
  
"Well, guess what I brought."Jessica asked Lily.  
  
"Sweets,please let it be sweets." Lily groaned.  
  
"No Audrey brought the sweets ('Yes!' Lily yelled.) I brought the WWN 8 track." Jessica squealed happily.  
  
"Cool, out it on." Lily said as she threw the covers off herself and stood up. Jessica turned up the volume to the highest extent. Jessica put in the 8 track and they started singing and rockin.  
  
"I'm not aware of too many things  
  
I know what I know if you know what I mean  
  
Philosophy is the talk on a cereal box  
  
Religion is the smile on a dog  
  
'Lily grabbed a brush and started singing, while Audrey started jammin on her air guitar '  
  
I'm not aware of too many things  
  
I know what I know if you know what I mean  
  
Choke me in the shallow water  
  
Before I get too deep  
  
'Jessica started jumping on Lily's bed and singing '  
  
What I am is what I am are you what you are or what?  
  
I'm not aware of too many things  
  
I know what I know if you know what I mean  
  
Philosophy is a walk on slippery rocks  
  
Religion is a light in the fog  
  
I'm not aware of too many things  
  
I know what I know if you know what I mean  
  
Choke me in the shallow water  
  
Before I get to deep  
  
What I am is what I am are you what you are or what?  
  
Don't let me get too deep  
  
~*~ In James's room : James was in his bed sleeping or trying to sleeping.  
  
"Will, they please just SHUT UP!" James yelled over the music.  
  
"James. Jamessss."  
  
James groaned and reached over to his nightstand to grab his two-way mirror.  
  
"What do you want Sirius." James asked.  
  
"What's wrong Mr. Grumpy?" Sirius asked with an amused look.  
  
"It's Lily and her friends. I don't know how they got in but there singing. Bloody hell!" James groaned.  
  
"Tell me how to get in. We'll, give them a run for there money." Sirius said with a mad glint in their eyes.  
  
"Alright, there is a crease next to the bookshelf with the clock, just say 'lion' and a doorknob will appear. Got that? Bring the rest of the group aswell." James whispered  
  
"All right see you then." James got out of his and turned on all his lights, and went downstairs to greet the guys.  
  
~*~ Back in Lily's room.  
  
"What's the next song Jessica?" Lily asked breathlessy. And the next song began.  
  
"It's 'Lies' by theThompson Twins" Audrey answered before Jessica.  
  
You told me you loved me, so I don't understand,  
  
Why promises are snapped in two, and words are made to bend.  
  
The bigger, the better, some stolen from Japan.  
  
Collected from around the world, they'll catch you if they can.  
  
(Lily,Jessica, and Audrey went in front of Lily's mirror and started singing with there brushes.)  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Lies, lies, lies, yeah!  
  
Lies, lies, lies, yeah!  
  
Lies, lies, lies, yeah!  
  
Lies, lies, lies, yeah!  
  
Do I have to catch you out, to know what's on your mind?  
  
Well Cleopatra died for Egypt, what a waste of time.  
  
The white ones and red ones, and some you can't disguise.  
  
Twisted truth and half the news, can't hide it in your eyes.  
  
CHORUS  
  
You say you'll try harder, but I think it's just too late.  
  
Well, the car is revving in the drive, and I'm not the sort to wait.  
  
The bigger, the better, some nicked from old Saigon  
  
Collected from around the world, love lies on and on and on and on and on.  
  
CHORUS  
  
They're gonna get you  
  
They won't forget you  
  
They're gonna get you  
  
CHORUS  
  
They were all breathless and tired from singing and dancing that they laid down on the bed until the next good song came on. 


	7. Backfire

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff you recognize in this fan fiction. I also do not own the song 'my Shrona' By The Knack  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know you must be very annoyed with me for not updating for quite a while but thanks for being a some what patient. (But it's not like you had a choice.) I tried to make the other chapter more upbeat, and I'm glad you guys thought it was. I got some more 80's songs for this chapter. What did you guys think of the other ones? .  
  
PPS: I am not very proud of this chapter at all! I did it in a rush. So please forgive me if you think it sucks. 

Chapter 7 

  
  
Lily, Audrey, and Jessica were all on top of the bed munching on sweets when Audrey heard a noise.  
  
"I just heard something." Audrey said as she looked around the room.  
  
"Yeah, all right." Jessica said sarcastically.  
  
Then there was another noise.  
  
"I just heard it too." Jessica said as she too started to look around.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you guys did heard something then lets go check it out." Lily said as she stood up.  
  
"No! What if it is a robber or something?" Jessica whined.  
  
"You guys are in Hogwarts remember? It's totally safe here. And besides you girls were put into Grffyindorr not Hufflepuff so start acting like it." Lily dragged both girls by the arm.  
  
"Fine, we're coming"  
  
They walked into the darkness that filled the room. Lily didn't even bother to turn on a light she just started walking down the stairs. Then she heard it too.  
  
"Is anyone there?" She called.  
  
Remus ,Sirius , and Peter were all hiding behind a big couch since they didn't have James' invisibility cloak. They watched the scene in front of them with amusement.  
  
"I don't see anyone Lily." Audrey said from behind her. Lily walked over to the couch while the boys crawled away from it. When Lily looked behind it, she saw nothing .  
  
They heard another noise that was coming from the library. They all looked at each other and slowly started walking towards the door. Lily reached for the door and they all held their breath When she opened it they let out a sigh of relief. At the door way stood a small caramel colored cat.  
  
"It's just a cat!" Audrey said out of the blue.  
  
"Thank you Audrey for telling us that.I didn't know really I didn't.. Even though its right in front of me." Jessica said sarcastically. "Hey kitty what's your name?" Jessica asked.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter moved close enough to see what was going on.  
  
Jessica went to pet it and it hissed at her. "Well, that's not nice." Jessica told the cat.  
  
"It just doesn't like you." Audrey said. When she went to go pet it the cat hissed and scratched her hand.  
  
"Ouch! Bloody Hell!" Audrey yelled. The boys took all they had to hold in their laughs. But Lily and Jessica didn't. They laughed out loud.  
  
"You two are just not cat people." Lily said as she bent and reached for the cat. She rubbed his soft fur, making the cat purr.  
  
The boys sat there in shock.  
  
"That damn cat never lets anyone pet it. Its an evil demon." Sirius whispered to Remus.  
  
"You are so handsome. What's your name?" Lily asked the cat. The cat jumped in her arms and started to cuddle. She looked at the collar and saw that its name was Chester.  
  
"You must be James' cat right?" Lily asked it.  
  
"Yes, he is my cat." James said from the top of stairs. With a quick glance at the hidden guys James knew he had to do something to distract them.  
  
"May I have him back?" James asked coming down from the stairs.  
  
"Of course." Lily answered rather coolly. The cat leaped out from Lily's arms to James. James was surprised that Chester even let Lily pet him. Let alone hold him. Chester seemed very picky about people. He doesn't even like Sirius. And isn't it great for James that the only person Chester liked besides him was the person James didn't like.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing down here?" James asked making sure that Lily and her friends were facing him instead of the guys. The rest of the marauders took the chance and ran upstairs. Quietly of course.  
  
"We heard something. But apparently it was your cat." Audrey said.  
  
"You girls scare too easily." James said scratching Chester behind the ears. 

With the guys.  
  
They quickly ran up the stairs and walked into a room. But it didn't look James-ish at all. It was lime green and had candles all over the place.  
  
"I think we went into the wrong room." Remus said picking up a bottle of perfume and smelling it.  
  
"Its probably Lily's bedroom." Peter said as he walked around.  
  
"Lets go." Remus said and walked to the door.  
  
"No wait we can have fun with this." Sirius said with a sneaky grin. Remus looked hesitant, while Peter looked a little to excited for his own good.  
  
Back with The girls and James.  
  
"We do not scare easily." Lily and Audrey said at the same time.  
  
"Sure you don't. Well I must be going. Good night. Oh and watch out for Lily. She's P.M.S.ing." James said the last bit in a whisper.  
  
"I am not P.M.S.ing! You are the biggest ass wipe. You- you--"  
  
"Lily calm down. Come on lets go to sleep." Jessica said pulling Lily away from the smirking James.  
  
Once Lily was in her room she really lashed out her anger.  
  
"I hate him. He always gets on my nerves with the most stupidest things! I drives me nuts." Lily shrieked.  
  
"We can tell. Listen, its getting late maybe we should go." Audrey said.  
  
"NO! You guys can't go. We always are together the first night back. You will be staying here." Lily said in a tone that meant it was final.  
  
"Fine. Hey! all the candy is gone! Lily you said that there was no robbers in Hogwarts." Audrey cried out..  
  
Lily shrugged and went to brush her teeth.  
  
As time passed they all decided that Lily and Audrey were going to sleep on the bed while Jessica slept on the pillows. This was going to be a peaceful night.  
  
...............Yea right.  
  
In James room.  
  
James walked into his room to find Remus eating some candy, Peter with a sucker in his mouth laughing, like a hyena and Sirius with underwear on his head. Wait what?  
  
"Where did you get that?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Get what? Oh you mean this?" Siruis asked holding up a pair of red panties with naked cupids printed on it. "From Lily's room. Why do you ask?" Sirius declared.  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "Thats vile  
  
"Not really, it's been washed. Smell it." Sirius said throwing him the panties.  
  
"I think I'll pass. So when are we going to do this?" James asked.  
  
"When they are all asleep. It'll have a better effect don't you think?" Sirius answered.  
  
"Sure, well I'm beat. We better go to sleep."  
  
Early morning.  
  
"James wake up." Sirius said as he shook his friend.  
  
James woke up and it took him a minute to figure out what was going on ;then he remembered last nights events.  
  
"Lets do this." James said with a smirk.  
  
. Lily's room.  
  
"Zzzzzz ::snort:: zzzzzzzzzz." - Lily  
  
"Zzzzzz ::drool:: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."- Audrey  
  
"Zzzzzzz ::fart:: zzzzzzzzzz." Jessica.  
  
(sorry, I just HAD to do that! hehe) Back to James.  
  
The marauders opened the bathroom door, and then quietly opened Lily's bathroom door. Remus placed the silncing charm on the common room so they didn't wait up any other Grffyindors. (awe, how considerate.) They then stationed two radios in the bathroom, after that they hooked up four microphones to it.  
  
"Lets, get this show on the road." Sirius said to James.  
  
James adjusted his tie.  
  
"All right." James responded. He grabbed his microphone and cleared his voice.  
  
Oo my little pretty one, pretty one  
When you gonna give me some time, Sharona?  
Oo you make my motor run, my motor run  
Gun it coming off of the line, Sharona  
  
Then they hear it. "SHUT UP!" Audrey yelled.  
  
"JAMES POTTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lily screamed. She opened the bathroom door. Redface, might I add. And to tick her off more, James grabbed her by the waist and started to dance. Well, sort of. It was more like him dragging her while shaking his hips. Audrey was laughing at this scene even though they woke her up. But then she caught Remus looking at her while singing that ridiculous song. Then she stopped laughing.  
  
Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind  
I always get it up with a touch of the younger kind  
My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!  
Ma ma ma my Sharona  
  
Jessica was still sleeping. And Sirius didn't like that his little scheme didn't work on her. So he sang louder and started to hit her with one of the many pillows. It was then that she started to wake up. When Sirius saw Jessica's sleepwear his voice cracked. It was something that you would have in Victoria's Secret to put it in simpler terms. Jessica was not at all fazed. She was actually glad she woke up . Now she can get to class early for once. She took her clothes and left to her dorm. With Sirius chasing after her.  
  
Come a little closer, over here  
Close enough to look in my eyes, Sharona  
Keep a little mystery, kissin' me  
Runnin' down the length of my thigh, Sharona  
  
So now that left Peter, Remus, and James singing. And yes, James was still dragging Lily around the room.  
  
Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind  
I always get it up from a touch of the younger kind  
My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!  
Ma ma ma my Sharona  
Ma ma ma my Sharona  
  
"James will you STOP!" Lily screamed as she kneed him in the groan. James eyed widen and he fell backwards into the pile of pillows. It was a good thing Jessica left or he would have fallen right on top of her.  
  
When ya gonna get to me, get to me  
Is it just a matter of time, Sharona  
Is it a destiny, a destiny  
Or is it just a game in my mind, Sharona  
  
Lily then turned to Peter. He squeaked and ran out of the room, dropping the mic. Lily then grabbed a large pillow and turned to Remus. "I'll give you to the count of 2 to get the hell out of here. 1...(ZOOM, Remus was gone.). Now James what am I going to do with you? We are supposed to work together and I can't even spend a day with you without violence." Lily told him casually while making her bed. Audrey was helping her rearrange the pillows.  
  
James just squeaked. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Get out. And don't ever do this again." Lily growled. The radio was still playing. And James even though he was in pain couldn't help but laugh at Lily's hair. It was so puffy,and you can even see all her tangles. James found the strength in himself to finish the song.  
  
Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind  
I always get it up from a touch of the younger kind  
My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!  
Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma  
Myee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!  
Ma ma ma my Sharona  
Ooooh my Sharona  
  
::WHACK:: Lily hit James over the head with a pillow.  
  
"Shut up!" Lily and Audrey yelled in unison. 


	8. Bricks

Disclaimer I do not own any HP related things from the book, and so on and so forth.  
  
I am so sorry I can't thank the reviewer personally because I got a new computer so everything is gone. And I am terribly sorry I haven't updated in the longest time, but not to worry summer vacation is here and I will have more time on my hands since the only thing I do is jog and go online. So except more updates, and sorry this chapter is SO short.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Lily walked down the Great Hall to find Audrey talking lively with Ricky.  
  
"Really? That must have been incredible! So when you staged dived you were caught right? You weren't hurt? I wish I could have been there." Audrey told Ricky as Lily took a seat next to her.  
  
"It was. But I'm sure you had a good time with Semus." Ricky replied coolly.  
  
"It's Remus." Lily voiced slightly irritated by the fact that Ricky is only showing Audrey affection because she is 'with someone'.  
  
"Right. Well anyways my summer was great as usual. The only downside was that you couldn't be there." Ricky said gently as he stroked Audrey's cheek.  
  
Lily snorted. Ricky whipped his head at her direction and sent her an evil glare. Which by the way; she returned. Ricky stood up and brush any invisible crumbs off his robes.  
  
"Well, I must be off. Pleasure seeing you again Audrey." Ricky said in a brisk fashion.  
  
Lily coughed.  
  
"And Lily. I'll see you in advanced ruins." Ricky told in a snotty voice, then left the table.  
  
"Oh goody I get to see this jerk in the class I know I'm going to fail. Just what I needed." Lily said in a sarcastic matter.  
  
Audrey who barely noticed Lily was there just made out what she said.  
  
"You're not going to fail the class. And if you don't like it so much then why did you chose it? Plus, Ricky is not a jerk. He's far from that in fact." Audrey told Lily.  
  
"If you say so." Then someone sent down her timetable "Yikes, my timetable is absolutely horrid! Ancient ruins first, potions second, and then 2 periods of McGonagall. Isn't that what I need the first day back. Not to mention having to plan future meetings for this head boy and girl job with Potter. Is it even possible to have this many bad things happening at once?" Without giving Audrey time to answer Lily went on.  
  
"Plus I don't even get to share a dorm with you nor Jessica! This is a sign of the apocalypse, I'm telling ya'." Lily sighed.  
  
"It's not a sign of the apocalypse. You just seem to have a tendency to look at the bad instead of the good. For example, you are excellent in ancient ruins, and the part about having potions. Well, everyone has to suffer that one so don't complain. Plus its going to be useful for your career. And McGonagall is very fond of you so you shan't worry your tiny tush about it."  
  
"And what about the head girl problem?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't even know why that is a problem in the first place. You get to take points off of other houses, you get to plan things your way, you have an awesome dorm with a common room, library, pool, need I go on?"  
  
"One problem. James."  
  
"So what if James is head boy. You're only business partners.... In a sense, and its not like you going to marry him and have a baby boy that has your eyes and his facial features. Then live in a little cottage on the country side of England, right?" Audrey said quickly.  
  
Lily was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Something tells me that is exactly what you want to happen. I mean you obviously have given it a lot of thought." Lily said spreading jam on her toast.  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea of what your talking about." Audrey replied. At that moment Jessica took a seat across from them.  
  
"I can not stand Sirius Black!" Jessica huffed.  
  
"That makes 3 of us. What happened?" Audrey asked.  
  
"He chased me all the way to my dorm. And might I mention that I was half naked. But that's not all, he then came back and followed me into the girls bathroom. And he kept trying to tickle me. He just doesn't take a hint does he." Jessica huffed.  
  
"And I have to live with his clone." Lily said rolling her eyes. "Speak of the devil."  
  
At that very moment Sirius, James, and Remus came marching in Peter tailing them. James looked around the great hall and saw one of his quidditich buddies. Unfortunately his quidditich buddy sat 3 people away from Lily, Jessica and Audrey. Lily cracked her neck, a trait that she was known for; for when she was irritated.  
  
"Hey Gram. How did quidditich rehab camp go?" James asked his friend Gram as he reached for the eggs.  
  
"Went great. My leg is completely healed now." Gram told him cheerfully.  
  
"I still don't understand why you didn't go to St.Mungos to get is healed." Sirius said though a mouthful of sausages and eggs.  
  
"You know how my parents are." When he saw the look of clueless ness on Peter's face he went on. "They're muggles. Even after 7 years of magic they are still a bit worried about it."  
  
"Well, I'm for one am glad that you are totally healed. I want end my final year with all our quidditich games won!"  
  
"HEAR HEAR!" Roared Gram, and Sirius. James eyes wandered down the table to see that Lily was looking at him. She quickly turned her head. James chuckled, but that quickly subsided when he felt the pain on the top of his head.  
  
'what does she keep in her pillows? Bricks?' James thought. 


	9. Brrrr Its cold in here

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter Books., nor do I own the song '_Cry_' by Johnnie Ray [Written by Churchill Kohlman].  
  
Sassywitch15: Thanks  
  
PatchLover08: Thanks, here's chap 9!  
  
Moosebobnun: Thanks! That is so nice, your review made my day! (and month!)  
  
GryffindorGoddess28: My faithful reviewer! Thanks so much for being patient. Love to love you baby!  
  
H.P.Catlovers: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kluvhp: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
SpaznPunk420: Thank you for reviewing.  
  
If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry and thanks for reviewing. By the way, in this chapter there is a bit of a different language. Its basically just words spelled backwards. To find out what they say look at the bottom of the screen.

Chap 9:

Lily turned her back to find Audrey and Jessica with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What?" She asked them. They didn't answer back.  
  
"Alright then. Jessica did you take ruins this year?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yup, according to my timetable I have it first." Jessica answered brightly.  
  
Lily grabbed her muffin and took a big bite out of it. Then, grabbed her goblet of milk and drank it whole. She put on a pain expression then hit her chest with her fist. Jessica and Audrey watched with amusement. Then Lily let out a thunderous belch which made the whole room eerie with silence. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Then she let out three more, each getting louder with ease. Once Lily was done she looked around , shrugged and went back to her muffin. The whole Great Hall burst with laughter. Lily smiled at her two friends, Audrey winked back at her and laughed out loud.  
  
Lily ,Jessica , and Audrey walked down the corridor then separated Lily and Jessica down the left hall while Audrey turned to the right hall.  
  
"Ancient ruins is going to be such a drag this year." Lily moaned.  
  
"I actually can't wait for it. I personally love ancient ruins, it is so interesting." Jessica said as they walked up a few steps of stairs.  
  
"Don't give me that rubbish. You know as well as I do that the only reason you like ancient ruins ,is because you fancy Mr.Gripmed.  
  
Jessica blushed a deep shade of pink.  
  
"I-I do not. I have no idea where you got that notion, absolutely preposterous." Jessica muttered.  
  
Lily decided not to push it. Plus, they finally got to class. The two friends walked over to the chalk board where a seating chat was hung. Mr.Gripmed was a very organized man, but wasn't evil since he always assigned you to sit by your friend or friends.  
  
Lily looked at the seating chart and as expected Lily was assigned to sit by Jessica. The downside was that she was sitting right in front of James. Okay so maybe he was evil, or just smart. ; )  
  
"Doog ginrom ssalc! " Mr. Gripmed said to his class cheerfully. His only response was a bunch of groans and moans. "Lets try that again. Doog ginrom ssalc."  
  
"Doog gninrom Mr.Gripmed." The class replied automatically.  
  
"Much better. Well today we will be discussing the importance of N.E.W.T.'s."  
  
Lily let out a loud groan.  
  
"Is there a problem Ms. Evans?" Mr.Gripmed asked.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath . "No, not at all." Lily replied in a bored tone.  
  
Mr.Gripmed returned to his speech.  
  
"Lily sighed. James leaned over a bit and whispered at Lily's direction.  
  
"That was quite a show you put on during breakfast. So ladylike in fact."  
  
Lily snorted as softly as she could. _'who cares about being ladylike anyways?_' Lily thought. Still looking at Mr.Gripmed she answered.  
  
"Yea, well at least it didn't come from downstairs." Lily replied sarcastically.  
  
"That's vile" James said in a disgusted voice.  
  
"No its natural, if you don't pass gas then you could die. You surely don't want me to die do you?" Lily asked still looking at the professor.  
  
"I wouldn't wish death on anyone even if they ever annoying slobs." James retorted.  
  
"Funny, if I'm so annoying then why is it that you keep pestering me?" Lily asked. This time she knew she won.  
  
James didn't reply , this gave Lily a feeling of triumph.

000  
The rest of the day went to same for Lily with the exception of James. Her didn't talk to her for the rest of the day. But that didn't bother her since she was still fuming about what he and his friends did in the morning.  
  
"This day was so boring. Its like we are in the 5th year all over again." Audrey said as she took a bite out of her potato.  
  
"It was alright." Jessica said.  
  
Audrey rolled her eyes. "Only because you saw Ewan ."  
  
Jessica looked down at her food.  
  
"Whose Ewan?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"Yea whose Ewan?" Sirius asked, taking a seat next to Audrey.  
  
No one said anything for a long time, they just glared at Sirius. Sirius who was clueless as to what they were glaring at kept a cheeky smile.  
  
"Whose Ewan?" He asked again.  
  
"Yea well I'm done. See you later Lily, Audrey." Jessica said as she got up from her seat.  
  
"Whose Ewan?" Sirius asked again.  
  
"Yea, I'm done too. Good night Audrey." Lily said as she too left the Great hall.  
  
"Whose Ewan?" Sirius asked Audrey. Audrey shrugged and returned to her baked potato.  
  
Sirius sighed and got up and started walking away. Then he felt something wet hit the back of his head. He raised his hand and wiped off his head. He brought it to his nose and smelled it.  
  
"Sour cream?" Sirius muttered. He turned around and looked at Audrey. She waved at him with a cheeky smile and licked a bit of sour cream off her finger.

  
000  
Lily walked into her common room to find James doing homework. Remembering what happened earlier in the morning she scowled. She quietly walked into the library to picked out some random book, and returned to the common room. After reading a few pages not to mention the tense silence Lily decided to speak up.  
  
"That was really rude what you did this morning. Not to mention uncalled for." Lily said in an annoyed voice.  
  
James said nothing. He just kept writing, Lily went on.  
  
"I nor my friends got an apology from you. Do you normally do that kind of thing? Cause if you do then--  
  
"Oh do shut up! I'm trying to finish this letter." James snapped.  
  
"Oh and I thought you were doing homework" Lily scoffed. "How productive."  
  
James sighed and went back to his letter. Lily rolled her eyes and summoned her charms book and homework. James looked up with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Must you do charm work here? Its too noisy. I need to concentrate." James complained.  
  
Lily sighed mocking James from before.

000

It was 10:00 and Lily finished her charms, herbology, and potions homework. She was currently working on her DADA worksheet. While James was still writing his essay-like letter. Lily who usually went to sleep at 8:30 was very drowsy and her eyelids felt like they had 100 pound weights on them. Lily simply couldn't concentrate plus DADA isn't her best subject even though she always managed to get a decent grade.  
  
Then out of no where James started to sing. It wasn't scratchy or croaky, it was perfectly in tune. Lily smiled against her own will. Image seeing tough guy, Mr.Popular , James Potter singing. She recognized that song. It sent chills down her spine. It was the song that her Nana would always sing to her.  
  
'But how could Potter possibly know it?' Lily asked herself. Lily sighed he was nearing her favorite part. She quietly joined in she couldn't help herself.  
  
_If your heartaches seem to hang around too long  
And your blues keep getting bluer with each song  
Remember sunshine can be found behind the cloudy skies  
So let your hair down and go on and cry_

**[If you want to see whole song look at bottom of the page]**  
  
James looked up, they caught eyes for a second but Lily quickly looked down blushing but still singing. Lily abruptly stopped.  
  
'_What the fuck? I never blush when singing. Note to self if ever blush over James or anything must be cursed._' Lily thought  
  
She stopped singing but James didn't . Lily changed from sitting position to one where she was laying down. She tried to read the words in front of her but she was so tired and James singing wasn't helping either. His voice was too soothing and relaxing.  
  
_'Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a bit._' Lily thought.  
  
Wrong thing to do since she was soon dead to the world.

000   
Lily woke up in the middle of the night shivering. And still in the common room. (ha, you probably thought James would be a sweetheart and take Lily to her room right? Well this is not that kind of story hon.) And to top it all off she had a kink in her neck. She looked around to find that James was also in the common room sound asleep with his pen and paper. The only difference was that he had a thick blanket, and a comfy pillow looking all warm and toasty.  
  
'_Oh No. He did not just go there.'_ Lily thought  
  
'What an inconsiderate prat. Didn't even have the decency to bring me a blanket or wake me up. Well I'll show him." Lily muttered to herself. (No she is not crazy!)  
  
Lily marched over to him and yanked off his blanket. Then went back to her room.  
  
"See how you like being in the cold!" Lily mumbled before she shut her door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TRANSLATION

Doog gninrom ssalc  
  
Good morning class.  
  
_Cry_  
  
_Johnnie Ray  
  
[Written by Churchill Kohlman]  
  
If your sweetheart sends a letter of goodbye  
It's no secret you'll feel better if you cry  
When waking from a bad dream  
Don't you sometimes think it's real  
But it's only false emotions that you feel  
  
If your heartaches seem to hang around too long  
And your blues keep getting bluer with each song  
Remember sunshine can be found behind the cloudy skies  
So let your hair down and go on and cry  
  
If your heartaches seem to hang around too long  
And your blues keep getting bluer with each song  
Well now, remember sunshine can be found  
Behind a cloudy sky  
So let your hair down and go right on and cry _


	10. What an eventful day

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything HP--why do I keep doing this? Everyone knows that I am not J.K. Rowling Hmmmmmm.....oh well.. I don't own any hp characters or anything that you recognize from the books .  
  
Thanks are at the bottom since I know you just want to get on with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
A few days pasted by with James being as edgy as ever, Ricky still being a prick, Remus struggling not to straggle Ricky, and Sirius well Sirius not really taking notice of anything that is happening. But enough of the boys Lily, Jessica, and Audrey were as peppy, cheerful, and happy as ever, well most of the time. Clash of emotions you could say. Many head and prefects meetings pasted and surprisingly they got nothing done. They couldn't get past the fact that either he's 'an inconsiderate prick' or she's 'daft lunatic'. But right now we find our young students taking a grueling test for transfiguration class.  
  
"Times up. Quills down. I said quills down Mr.Pettigrew!" Professor McGonagall said from the front of the class. "Please pass your papers to the front. There will be another test next week on the differences between transfiguration on vertebrae and non-vertebrae animals. Please note that what I have taught you in the past will do little to help you on this test. It will be more in depth so be prepared. I can not stress enough how much the study guide I gave you will help you, so please complete it. And I mean that as an order. Class dismissed!" McGonagall barked.  
  
Lily packed all her belonging in her tote bag and walked up to Audrey. Audrey who looked like death had an angry expression.  
  
"Aud. What's wrong?" Lily asked as they started walking through the door.  
  
"I think I bombed the test." Audrey huffed.  
  
"And......" Lily asked. Audrey didn't really let test scores get to her, so Lily knew something was wrong.  
  
"And Ricky sent me a letter. He wants me to meet him. Do you think I should?" Audrey asked scratching her head.  
  
"No! Give me a break. Audrey I don't know how you let a boy get to you like that. Ditch the asshole." Lily said as she rammed her shoulder against James which made him stumble a bit.  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"Oh boo who." Lily said in a baby voice. She turned back to Audrey.  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"No I am right."  
  
"Right about what?" Jessica asked. She just caught up with them, she had to ask McGonagall something.  
  
"That Audrey shouldn't see Ricky." Lily answered.  
  
"She's right." Jessica said nodding.  
  
Audrey put a determined face.  
  
"Your right. Your all right. I don't need him, I don't need any guy." She looked at Lily. "I need a smoke." Audrey said. She grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her to a empty hallway which barely anyone used. It lead to empty class rooms. Jessica waved goodbye and headed off to another class, plus she didn't smoke. The two girls walked into an empty classroom and climbed out of a window which lead to the roof overlooking the courtyard. Audrey took out two cigarettes and shoved one into Lily's mouth. Once she lit it up Audrey relaxed a bit. Both girls sighed and sat down. The site was beautiful, bright sun, kids laughing, birds singing, Snape getting cursed.  
  
'Wait what?'  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"Why now? When I am relaxing." Lily moaned.  
  
Audrey exhaled. "What?"  
  
"Snape is getting curse. That means I have to stop it and do what head girls do. See you later Audi. Accio Shooting Star!" Lily yelled. Her broom gracefully flew to her, she hopped on and with full force flew to the scene of the ongoing crime. And sure enough it was James cursing Snape while his buddies cheered him on. She took on more speed and pushed harder going into a spectacular dive. (Come on Harry didn't get all his quidditich talents from Daddy. Girl power! ;) ) The crowd watched and then scattered once they noticed that she was coming right towards them. Then she abruptly stopped, gracefully got off her broom and bushed off her robes. Then took out her wand and pointed it to James. This was probably one of the most impressive entrances seen.  
  
"What exactly do you think you are doing James?" Lily asked in a calm yet irritated voice.  
  
"I don't need your help mudblo-" Snape started.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Lily roared. This surprised everyone even James since they all took a step back. Snape of course didn't speak but turned white.  
  
"What-what gives you the right to pick on people? Head boy non-the less." Lily continued in a calm but frightening voice.  
  
James didn't say anything but kept a watchful eye on Lily.  
  
"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, AND YOU BETTR DAMN WELL ANSWER IT!." Lily bellowed. She snapped, any control she previously had was all gone. James finally cracked Lily and she was going to let all her angry out.  
  
"I HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! YOU ARE SO UNCORUPERTIVE AT THE MEETINGS, AND YOU DO THIS KIND OF SHIT TO TOP IT OFF! I AM ABSOLUTLY DONE WITH YOUR BULLCRAP AND IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER THAN I'LL GET IT TOGETHER FOR YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY. DO-I-GET-MAKE-MYSELF-BLOODY-CLEAR? AND YOU BLOODY WELL SAY YES!" Lily yelled shoving her wand deeper and deeper to James throat. Out of the corner of her eye she was Sirius's mouth twitch. In a flash she had his arm twisted behind his back and her wand pointing to his throat. "What's so funny Sirius?" Lily whispered in his ear in a deadly voice. Sirius gulped.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all ." Then in another flash James had Lily in a strong hold.  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily. Don't underestimate my power." James said as he started to sway as if there was music playing. Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Then-don't-underestimate-mine." Lily growled. Then with a easy movement she quickly kicked James in the groan. He let go of Lily, then she saw that Sirius was coming to her.  
  
"INCARCEROUS!" Ropes were tied around Sirius's body making him fall to the floor.  
  
"50 pts. From Gryffindor for fighting and 10 pts for tiring to attack me Sirius." She turned to James who was still groaning. "Another 50pts for fighting, sexual assault on a authority, and 10pts for not using your better judgment. And Snape, 50 pts for fighting and cause I don't like you." Lily snarled. After taking a few breaths Lily turned to the rest of the people. "Nothing to see here everyone. Get to class." Everyone stood there looking perplexed. "I MEAN NOW!" Lily yelled making them all hurry and run off. She got back on her broom and flew to the roof, where she saw Audrey smiling. Lily took back her cigarette and looked over at Audrey. They then burst out laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"1 point! One point left!" Sirius gasped looking at James. "How could you let this happen?"  
  
James gave him an amused look.  
  
"Angie, can you pass the salt?" The fellow Gryffindor smiled and passed him the salt shaker. "Thank you 75 pts for Gryffindor." James said with a smile. "Gram can I borrow your DADA notes?" James asked with an innocent look.  
  
Gram who was too busy shoving mash potatoes in his mouth nodded carelessly.  
  
"75 pts for Gryffindor for being so nice." James said with a cheeky grin. "That should do it."  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM  
  
"Oh Jessica all this work is going to be the end of me." Lily said as she took a bite out of her macaroni and cheese.  
  
"You need a break, thank god it's a Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"You know what I need? A good snog." Audrey sighed. Lily gave Jessica a 'don't ask me look'.  
  
"How can you say that? Earlier today you were ranting on how you don't need guys. What is with this change of heart?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Jessica...tsk tsk tsk....you know me. I'm a complicated person." Audrey replied.  
  
Jessica looked at Lily who shrugged and returned to her meal.  
  
"That you are Audrey, that you are."  
  
Audrey looked over to see that Ricky was coming her way. She quickly fixed her hair a bit, and asked Lily if she had anything in her teeth. Once Lily said no, she pretended to be in a deep conversation with her friends. But then she saw Remus walking her way as well. She silently cursed and put on a brave face.  
  
"Hello Audrey." Ricky said in a husky voice.  
  
"S'up." Audrey replied.  
  
"I see lover-boy coming this way. I've been watching you too and it almost seems as if you aren't with him. Very distant." Ricky whispered into her ear. Lily and Jessica watched him with pure loath. "Is that so.--" Audrey began.  
  
"HEY LUPIN! WHY DON'T YA' COME SIT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND ONCE AN A WHILE? YOU SEEM LIKE A CRAP ASS BOYFRIEND IF YA' ASK ME!" Ricky yelled over to him. Remus stopped and sighed.  
  
'This had to have happened sooner or later.' Remus thought. He ignored his friends perplexed looks and walked over to Audrey.  
  
The three girls knew this was going to be trouble. But did they care? No not really.  
  
"What do you think your doing? You're making a scene." Remus whispered to Ricky.  
  
Audrey rolled her eyes. 'Goodie damn two shoes, I'll do him a favor.'  
  
"Ricky we broke up a long time ago. Its alright. Let him go." Audrey said in a gentle voice.  
  
"I bet you only wanted her for a snog right? You piece of shit. Wanted a piece of ass didn't ya'? Use her and then your done with her, right? Well, we have quite a bit in common Lupin." Ricky growled with a smirk. In a flash (a lot of things happen in a flash don't they? Hehe.) Remus had Ricky lifted by the collar and Sirius, James, and Peter were right behind him for back-up.  
  
"Do not insult Audrey like that. We might have had our differences, but what's done is done. Don't insult her by making her to be a slut, or make me to be like you. She was a wonderful girlfriend and is a beautiful girl, you should feel privileged to have had something with her. You are scum and don't you ever compare me to you. Do I make myself clear?" Remus said so low it sounded like a growl.  
  
"Cry--crystal." Ricky squeaked.  
  
They three girls all had there mouths slightly open. Audrey was the first to snap out of it though. She smirked and looked at her friends.  
  
"I think I found myself a snog." Audrey told Jessica and Lily then jumped out of her seat.  
  
She jogged a bit to catch up with Remus once she did she poked him on the shoulder. He sighed and turned around.  
  
"Yes Audrey?" Remus asked in an weary voice.  
  
"Come with me." She said and pull Remus by his arm to the roof where she and Lily were earlier.  
  
"Where are we?" Remus asked.  
  
"In my favorite place of all Hogwarts."  
  
"So, um why are we her--"  
  
Remus never got to finish his question since Audrey pressed her lips to his. Audrey being the forceful girl that she was shoved him against the wall and began nibbling on his lower lip. Remus who was taken completely by surprise didn't really know what was going on, but don't worry he caught on fast. And gently shoved her off him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked out of breath.  
  
Audrey walked closer to him, and stroked his chest with her index finger.  
  
"Think of this as a thank-you. For what you did." Audrey said as she kissed his jaw and made her way to his mouth. But Remus moved his face.  
  
"I don't need your thank you" Remus said even though something deep inside of him was wanting more.  
  
"You might not need my thank you, but I know we both want this." Audrey said in her seductress voice. Then she began to kiss him again. Remus gave up and began to kiss her back. (Yea he had to give up so much.-said in a sarcastic tone.) She expertly moved Remus to a seat and was on top of him then put her tongue in his mouth, not asking for entrance just getting what she wanted. That gave Remus a bit of a sweet shock. But he soon began to massage her tongue with his. Afterwards he made his way down her neck. Audrey felt her eyes roll to the back of her head in pleasure. She then brought her head back and stopped kissing him for a moment, just looked at him. Taking in his eyes, lips, nose, everything. While he did the same to her. They roughly kissed each other again. There was a fiery passion there that Audrey had to get more of. But, she heard the bell ring. She got off him licked her lips a bit and helped him off the chair.  
  
"Its time for class." Audrey said breathlessly. Remus nodded. She looked at him, his hair was tousled, lips were swollen. Yup she did quite a number on him. She reached up and fixed his hair a bit.  
  
"This was fun." Audrey said as she made her way to the door.  
  
Remus didn't say anything, he just kept looking at her.  
  
"See you later." Audrey said as she left.  
  
'If this is the kind of thank you she gives out.......... Then I just going to have to be a lot more nicer." Remus thought.  
  
With a tiny smirk of happiness Remus followed Audrey out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Sirius was walking to class when he overheard a part a conversation from the teachers lounge.  
  
"I think Ewan is right in taking a short leave of absence."  
  
"Quite right Meriva, a death in the family can be very painful." Professor Flitwick agreed.  
  
"Ewan?" Sirius said to himself. He backtracked a few steps and poked his head through the door.  
  
"Who is Ewan?" Sirius asked the startled teachers.  
  
"Mr. Black you are not part of this conversation, I suggest you see your way out this instant ." Professor McGonagall ordered.  
  
"Alright, I just an important question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who is Ewan?"  
  
"OUT!" McGonagall barked.  
  
Sirius sighed and started to walk off but bumped into Professor Gripmed.  
  
"Oh sorry professor." Sirius muttered.  
  
"No problem, don't worry about it." He waved it off.  
  
Sirius once again started to leave when--  
  
"Ewan! How are you keeping up?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
"I'm alright, a bit glum. But, I'm trying to keep my head held high." Professor Gripmed replied.  
  
Sirius gasped. With a half shocked half disgusted face Sirius slammed against the wall. He put his hand over his mouth in disbelief.  
  
"Ewan. Ewan Gripmed. The Ewan. Professor Ewan. Professor Gripmed. That's ..... that's disgusting. That's a professor!" Sirius sigh to himself. "Jessica is in love with a professor."  
  
Sirius ran to the common room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Lily just finished a tutoring session with a second year when she heard some snickering. She took out her wand and proceeded with caution.  
  
"This is absolutely perfect. Evans won't know what hit her. Once she takes a drink of this I won't have to see her face again." Jade said as she stirred her cauldron.  
  
"Ever again." One of her friends repeated.  
  
Lily was against the wall listening intently. 'The nerve she has. Trying to poison me.' Lily decided to make her presence known. With her wand at hand Lily walked into the room.  
  
"What exactly -- BOOM." The last thing Lily saw was 4 wands pointing at her and then it became all black.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
What happen to Lily you asked. Well you will find out in the next chapter.  
  
I guess I owe my readers an apology for my laziness. Its not that I had a stroke of writers block, in fact I could've used that excuse but I chose to be honest with you guys/gals. I was too lazy to update. And I am so sorry! So what I did was make this chapter extra long. In fact this is my longest chapter. It is 2615 words long. So I hope I made you satisfied with this chapter and keep reading and reviewing! Oh yea, you have permission to yell at me. Tehe!  
-Marina  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
gherkin: Thanks for reviewing! I deserve a howler for being lazy and not updating. But, thanks for still reading!  
  
GryffindorGoddess28: Great review! Yes, Lily is cranky no matter how much sleep she has. My sister is like that actually. Congrats! You got the code. Glad you like Audrey, I hope I didn't make her seem to slutty in this chappie. You must be upset that I ended the fake relationship, but will it be fake now? Hmmmmm....only time will tell.  
  
Smoosebob: Thanks for reviewing. And as for your request. In the next chapter a confrontation between Jessica and Sirius will happen. And that's all I'm sayin! J  
  
Musicizdbest: Thanks for reviewing, I like the song as well (probably why I picked it. Duh.). And just for a little fun fact all the songs that show up here it either during the 80's or before it. That song was from the 50's.  
  
Sassywitch15: Thanks oh faithful reviewer!  
  
holly-evans : Thanks!  
  
LCH8292 : I totally agree, and he will.....maybe. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nikki101: Glad you like it! No, no Bring It On type stuff here. But if it is, then the guys will be the cheerleaders! Just kidding....hmmmm...... that's gives me an idea........ ; ) 


	11. To much for one day

_**Disclaimer: I do not know anything that you recognize from the awesome Harry Potter books. Sad but true. : (**_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

James was brushing his teeth when Sirius came into the bathroom.  
  
"Prongs, Professor Dumbledore is calling for you." Sirius said. Then asked. "What did you do?"  
  
James spit out the toothpaste that was in his mouth.  
  
"I don't know. Must be head boy stuff." James and Sirius walked down the stairs to find Professor Dumbledore sitting on a sofa with his hands on his lap.  
  
"Professor?" James asked as he too took a seat.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please sit down. I'd like to talk to you. Mr. Black, if you could be so kind." Professor Dumbledore said as he looked at the door. Sirius took the hint and exited the room, but not before mouthing 'tell me later' to James.  
  
"Professor is there something wrong?" James asked. He was seriously starting to get worried. Dumbledore doesn't usually do house calls. Plus, he had a serious demeanor about him right now.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Lily Evans was attacked last night. She was found this morning unconscious. Madame Pomfrey is still working on her. She was in critical condition when we found her. She is recuperating steadily. Slowly but steadily. We can't properly conclude how long Miss. Evans will be in the hospital wing, but this means that you will have to do all head duties on your own."  
  
James nodded as he digested what was happening.  
  
"Mr. Potter are you alright?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Ye- yes Professor. Is there any clue as to who did this?"  
  
"None so far. But we'll make sure you'll be informed about our head girls' recovery."  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
"Well, I must be off. Breakfast has started." With a wave of good-bye Professor Dumbledore left.  
  
James grabbed his books and headed for the hospital wing. After a few corners and corridors James finally got to the hospital wing. He softly opened the door to hear some not so quite whispers.  
  
"Who would do this? She is so nice." A voice said to another.  
  
James walked a bit closer to see one bed with the curtains around it and four shadows inside of it.  
  
"This ::sniffles:: is so ::sniffles:: awful. Poor Lily." Said a more squeaky voice.  
  
"How heartless. Madam Pomfrey said four curses were cast on her. Who knows how long it will take for her to recover." Said another more deeper voice.  
  
"Hopefully she'll be back soon enough. Imagine James doing head duties by himself. I'd like to see how he would manage that." Said a female voice that sounded a lot like a Ravenclaw prefect Anne Gates.  
  
'_Now that's insulting'_ James thought to himself. He quietly walked over to the bed and opened the curtain slightly. None of the people saw him. In there were 3 little kids and Anne Gates.  
  
'_Probably the kids she tutors_.' James thought to himself.  
  
"Who will tutor me now? I have a potions test coming up." The boy asked.  
  
The little girl who was crying gave the boy a glare.  
  
"How can you think about now when she's ::sniffles:: she's like this." The girl blew her nose and kept crying.  
  
"We better go, breakfast might be over soon." Anne sighed.  
  
James ran for it. He didn't even get a chance to look at Lily, since he was too busy looking at the other people. He'll see Lily at another time, alone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James entered the Great Hall and searched the room. Once he spotted his friends he walked over and sat next to Remus.  
  
"So what did Professor Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Evans has been attacked. She's at the hospital wing right now." James replied.  
  
"Is she alright?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know. She is still recovering from what I heard."  
  
Remus nodded, then looked down the table to see Audrey and Jessica talking. They would occasionally look over at the giant doors.  
  
"I wonder if Audrey and Jessica know." Remus thought out loud.  
  
"I don't think so. They found her unconscious this morning." James said.  
  
"I just wonder who did it. And to take down Lily Evans. Wow, we couldn't even take her James." Sirius said. He looked at Jessica and shivered. The thought of her liking a Professor still gave him the chills.  
  
"James you should tell them. They have a right to know." Peter told James.  
  
James thought about it for a second.  
  
"I don't know if I should be the one to tell them. Since they don't really enjoy my presence. I think I'll leave Professor. Dumbledore to do it."  
  
Remus gave him a look.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Would you like to be kept in the dark if Sirius, Peter, or I got hurt?" Remus asked.  
  
James sighed.  
  
"No. Your right as usual. I'll tell them before class.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
James, Peter, Remus and Sirius were walking down the hall when they saw Audrey, and Jessica ahead of them. Remus nudged James and nodded towards them. James nodded to Remus and sped up a bit to catch up with them.  
  
"Audrey! Jessica! Wait up." James yelled as he jogged towards them.  
  
"Potter." Audrey greeted.  
  
"Hey, James what's up?" Jessica asked. She was always nice to everyone.  
  
"I need to talk to you. It's about Lily." James said carefully trying not to scare them. But it didn't work.  
  
"Why?--"  
  
"What's wrong--"  
  
"Is she okay?--"  
  
"I didn't see her this morning--"  
  
"She wasn't at breakfast--"  
  
"Where is she we looked--"  
  
"Hold on , hold on. They found Lily this morning unconscious. (Jessica gasped. Audrey started breathing faster.) Professor Dumbledore said she was attacked --"  
  
"Potter, this bu-better not be one of your sick jokes." Audrey managed to choke out.  
  
"It isn't. Honest. I just thought I'd let you know." James said to her. He always became weak when girls started to cry or showed helplessness. Which Audrey and Jessica were doing right now.  
  
"A-and do they know who attacked her?' Jessica squeaked out.  
  
Jessica was already in tears. Audrey looked like she was hyperventilating, and her eyes were glossy.  
  
"They don't know. Dumbledore said she was in critical condition.--"  
  
"Oh no!" Audrey said. That all they needed to hear. They both dropped their books and ran towards the hospital wing. Bumping into Remus and Sirius on the way. Remus grabbed Audrey by the wrist and pulled her to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"L-Lily." That was all she managed to say because she burst out in tears. You could tell she was holding them in for a long time, because they came pouring like rain. Remus pulled her to him and engulfed her in a comforting hug. Audrey did not pull away. In fact she got closer to him. She looked up at him. Remus looked down at her. She was still crying, and her eyes were getting red. But, her eyes were brightest shade of blue. Remus had a short intake of breath. Audrey buried her head on his shoulder, and put her arms around him. She squeezed him for comfort then let go.  
  
"I-I got to get to Lily." Audrey sputtered. Remus watched her go. He picked up their books and went inside the class room.  
  
Audrey ran to catch up with Jessica who was probably on the other side of the school. But Audrey quickly caught up to her, good thing Jessica was a slow runner. Once they got to the hospital wing the quietly opened the door.  
  
The walked in and walked to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, which bed is Lily Evans in?" Jessica asked.  
  
Usually she would shoo away any visitors until the afternoon, but since they looked so distressed Madam Pomfrey guided them to a bed with the curtains around it.  
  
"Please be very quiet as we do have other patients in the room." Madam Pomfrey whispered to the other girls.  
  
They nodded.  
  
Madam Pomfrey opened the curtains and waved the girls in.  
  
"She is very delicate. But I am positive she'll make a full recovery." She gave a Jessica and Audrey a warm smile and left to her office.  
  
Lily looked very pale. Her lips weren't the normal color of rosy pink, rather than pale blue. She was breathing regularly, but she had 6 tubes of pills on her night stand. She also had a scar on her arm, apparently she broke it but, Madame Pomfrey fixed it up with a flick of her wand.  
  
"Oh Lily. How could this have happened?" Jessica asked Audrey.  
  
Audrey shook her head, then ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Who could have done this? Stupid mother-fuckers!" Audrey said throatily. Losing her usual cool demeanor.  
  
They stayed with Lily for about an hour, until they figured that their homework would get piled up so high they won't have enough time to visit again.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Audrey and Jessica slowly walked to history of magic class. It already started but Professor. Binns wouldn't even know if a bomb went off in his room. Once they slipped into the room all eyes were on them, including the marauders. They got a seat in the middle and rested their heads in the arms. Audrey started to silently cry, while Jessica just stared out the window.  
  
Remus watched Audrey and couldn't help but feel for her. James looked at the two girls then at his two friends.  
  
Sure Remus might have a thing for Audrey, that one was obvious. But, Sirius..... While that's a different story.  
  
The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Remus walked over to Audrey.  
  
"How is she?" Remus asked, and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said she'll get better. But..... Oh Remus she looked horrible! I have never seen her look so sickly and weak. It's unbearable."  
  
Remus nodded ,understanding how she felt.  
  
"I better get going. I have class. I'll see you around." Audrey waved good bye and walked off with no intention of going to class at all. She turned the corner and walked down that empty hall way which lead to her 'place'. Once she got there, she sat down and took out her wand.  
  
"_Accio volcano-vodka!"_ A large bottle with an orange substance flew to her and stopped right at her face. Audrey grabbed it and opened the bottle. Volcano vodka was probably if not the strongest liquor of the wizarding world. Not many people can stand it, but some can manage to drink at least half a shot of it. There was even talk on banning it. Audrey took a big gulp. She closed her eyes in pain, the burning sensation in her throat was excruciating. But then she felt her shoulders lose the tension. She sighed in relaxation. She took another drink starting the cycle all over again.

'_BURPPPP_' Audrey belched and smoke came out of her mouth.  
  
After having a few more drinks Audrey was officially drunk.  
  
Her eyelids kept drooping and she started to have a giggle fit. She tried to stand up but fell over, even though her lounge chair wasn't even a foot from the ground.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Remus sat in class taking notes when he looked around the room and didn't see Audrey there. They both had DADA together. Remus frowned a bit.  
  
'Probably visiting Lily' Remus concluded and went back to his work.  
  


When class was over Remus walked to the hospital wing to see Lily and to make sure Audrey was better.  
  
He walked in and saw Lily in her bed but Audrey wasn't there.  
  
"Hmm." Remus muttered in concentration. He proceeded to the common room to check there.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Audrey finally managed to get up, with help from the wall of course. She was now examining a brick.  
  
"Wow, so pretty." Audrey breath with the brick held up to her eyes. Then she carried on to sniffing it.  
  
"Smells good to." Audrey grinned and swayed a bit. She turned around and started having a conversation with a chair. But, didn't exactly know it was a chair.  
  
"Hey, good looking. Come he-here often?" She asked and slurred her words. Then she started stroking it.  
  
"Hee hee, you like that don't you? What's your name?" She listen intently.  
  
"Clam? Hi clam, nice to meet you I'm....well I'm ...sorry I forgot my name. Hee hee. Don't tell anyone. " She whispered the last part.  
  
Audrey was totally wasted.  
  
She heard something and looked up. She saw some black things flying.  
  
"Ummm.....that's a...a ..a bird!" Audrey yelled out. She watched them fly in awe, drool was even coming out of her mouth.  
  
"I want to fly too!." Audrey said. She walked on the ledge and lifted her arms up.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I updated quicker than last time, and I am proud of myself for that.  
  
LCH8292:: What, you actually thought I was going to pair Remus up with someone normal? No way hon. She is the yin to his yang, this click but yet they are so different. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Cherry Chalk:: I thought it was about time for Lily to do some more ass kicking. (If ya' remember she gave Jade a good slappin in the first chapter.) Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Nikki101:: Thanks for reviewing, and I updated sooner than last time, aren't ya happy for me!  
  
Jessica: Thanks for reviewing, sorry that the confrontation wasn't in this chapter. I intended it to be but the hole Remus and Audrey story line kept going on and I had no real way to fit it in. But don't worry I certainly intend to have that confrontation!  
  
Zeldagrl436 : Oy is right!


	12. Just a Weakness

_**Disclaimer:**_ Yea I am J.K Rowling, I am super rich, I am pregnant and I own the HP series. Let me guess what your name is.......gullible? (I really don't own it people gosh!)

By the way: Congrats to J.K. Rowling on her pregnancy! Ya!!!

**::READ HERE::**

**EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT!!!**

You must read two stories written by my faithful reviewer Smoosebob (her name is Shweta). I read them so I can personally say that they are a good read. The first one is 'Playing Nice' which happens to be a Lily and James ff. And the other one is Harry Potter and the 'Foreboding Love', this one has a very interesting plot. I strongly suggest you read. But don't forget to review, help a girl out. Its her first time writing. Read the summaries below!! Por favor.

'Playing Nice'

LJ, 7th year. Lily proposes a truce to James, no pranks and a lotta respect. But then they call it off for 1 crazy Halloween night. Will the truce hold? And finally, they begin to realize their feelings for each other, good or bad. R&R

Harry Potter and the Forboding Love.

Naomi Nevue enters Hogwarts in her 6th year, with shocking secrets of her own. But when she meets the heroic Harry Potter, she must reveal her secrets if she wants to help him solve the strange events in Hogwarts. R&R

**Chapter 12:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus ran along many staircases until he finally got to the hallway he was looking for. He turned the corner ,opened the door and walked into an empty classroom. He opened another door to the rooftop where just the other day he and Audrey shared a moment. Remus took a short intake of breath. Audrey looked like she was about to commit suicide.

'Audrey NO!' Remus yelled, he started to run to her but tripped over what appeared to be an empty bottle.

Audrey turned around. She tried to focus her eyes on the twins that were there. She grinned a drunken grin. She swayed a bit and turned back.

'Bird.' She muttered and jumped off the ledge.

'AUDREY!!!' Remus yelled.

Everything seemed as if it was in slow motion. Audrey screamed, he hair was blowing in all directions, her robes was intertwining with her legs, she was falling to her death. Remus watched, he was frozen in shock. Not one thought was going through his head, he just watched her fall. It was then that he realized he was screaming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was walking along the courtyard when he heard a faint yell. He along with many other people looked up and saw the disturbing site of a blond girl falling from the roof. James quickly took out his wand.

'_Accio Shooting Star!_' In about two seconds James broom came to him. Good thing the broom shack was close to the courtyard. He quickly got on the broom and shot off from the ground. The girl was coming nearer and James was going faster. He situated himself right underneath her and steadied himself on his broom. He raised his arms up and the girl fell limply onto his arms. You could hear a large amount of applause coming from below. But James wasn't listening, he was looking at the girl and was shocked to find out that it was Audrey. James looked up and saw Remus' head .

"Take her to the hospital wing, quick!' Remus yelled, his head disappeared which only meant that he was racing to meet them at the hospital.

James nodded and flew to the other side of the castle, the side where his destination was at. James hopped off his broom, and carried Audrey inside the school. He jogged a bit and finally made it to the wing; getting curious glances on the way. Since he didn't have any hands free he kicked opened the door. He met a furious looking Madam Pomfrey at the door.

'Mr. Potter there are pat--- oh dear what happened?' She asked once she saw Audrey lying limply in James's arms.

'She was jumping off the roof, luckily I caught her before she hit the ground.' James told her breathlessly. After all, he did just fly around the school, and not to mention jogged a bit. All the while carrying Audrey.

At that moment Remus dashed in. Also out of breath.

'Where is she? Is she okay?' Remus asked and rushed to James.

'Put her in that bed Mr. Potter. I need to examine her.'

James gently laid her on the nearest bed and walked over to Remus. Madam Pomfrey quickly walked over to Audrey and closed the curtains around the bed. James observed Remus, he was white as a ghost, and you could see the droplets of sweat on his forehead. He exchanged a nervous glance with James.

'She'll be alright mate.' James said quietly and patted him on the back.

Remus nodded.

The curtain opened, showing Audrey in bed. It seemed that Madam Pomfrey changed her clothes.

'Will she be alright?' Remus asked her.

Madam Pomfrey was stirring a mug with contained smoky yellow liquid.

'Of course she will be okay. It was just an act of stupidity. Students these days, what will they do next. How she got a hold of the liquor is beyond me. '

'Liquor?' James say out loud. Madam Pomfrey looked pitifully at him.

'She got herself intoxicated Mr. Potter.' She snapped and she tipped Audrey's head and poured down the yellow substance down her throat.

'Audrey got drunk' James said stupidly.

Remus was now at Audrey's side.

'Intoxicated Mr. Potter, intoxicated. And not just with anything. What she had was strong. I assume a day of rest should do it. I already gave her some medicine, that should help with any major hangovers. But, she'll have to stay overnight. As I am sure that her dorm mates, won't want to hear her throwing up.' Madam Pomfrey said as she place a metal bucket next to Audrey's bed. James didn't have to ask what that was for.

While Madame Pomfrey and Remus fussed over Audrey; James looked over and saw the only other bed with curtains around it. He quietly snuck away from the commotion and walked over to Lily's bed.

He went through the curtains and saw Lily. He looked her over, her skin was somewhat back to its normal color, but her lips was still discolored. He walked around and made sure no one was looking. Once the coast of clear, he turned back to Lily.

'You know this was really unfair of you. Leaving me with all the head work.' James said to her. But obviously got no response.

'You know Evans, I think I like you better this way. When you don't talk that is.' James laughed at his own joke. But then looked at the state she was in and mentally slapped himself. He looked around again and reached over and poked her arm.

'Damn, your freezing.' James said when he felt how cold her skin was.

James looked at the sleeping Lily before him, she looked nothing short of an angel. A sick angel, but an angel none the less. He seemed transfixed, he slowly reached over and grabbed her hand.

'Interesting, they seem to fit perfectly.' James whispered to himself.

James didn't notice this, but Lily lightly squeezed his hand. James looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that he should be leaving. James let go of Lily's hand and started to stand up, but paused for a second. He looked over at Lily.

'_What would it hurt, besides I have a weak spot for people that are ill. Everyone does.' _James thought.

He bowed down and kissed Lily lightly on the forehead. He immediately felt something funny in the pit of his stomach.

'_Yea, just a weakness._'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it chapter 12. I know it a short chapter but hey its better than nothing, right?

**holly-evans**: Thanks, I worked really hard on chap11 so its good to know you liked it.

**Zeldagrl436**: Audrey die? Never....or at least not so soon.

**Jessica**: You know you have stuck by this story for a long time, since the very beginning, and I and I really really appreciate that. So, I just wanted to tell you that, and.....yea. Thanks a bunch!!

**GryffindorGoddess28**: I get so much joy from reading your reviews. They are so fun, and awesome, and long. You're my star reviewer.

**Nikki101**: Well, James did do something, I can't make him be totally head over heals for her. So I kept it simple and sweet. Enjoy!

**Cherri-Babi** : Wow! Clam down gurlie, but ya' got me pumped up to write more so thanks for that! Thanks for reviewing!

**Smoosebob** : I read your stories and ya' got my reviews, and its really good! I am so ecstatic that you dedicated your story to moi. ::tear:: Yes, Audrey is very complex. So when you except one thing from her you get another. I loved writing the drunken scene with the 'sexy chair' lol, well thanks for the review. Cheers!

**crazy-dancer**: I loved your review! And you got me right the second time, and I very much into except the unexpected. Who wants to know what happens before reading it?


End file.
